Primeiras Impressões
by xDESATIVADOx
Summary: Nem sempre as primeiras impressões são as que realmente importam. Universo Alternativo. Draco/Harry. Slash / FIC ESCRITA EM DUPLA COM BIA ELRIC
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Primeiras Impressões

**Autoras:** Bia Elric e Carol1408

**Beta: **Schaala

**Ship: **Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Classificação: **M

**Sinopse: **Nem sempre as primeiras impressões são as que realmente importam.

**Avisos: **Fic feita em dupla com a minha amiga Bia, ela "fez o papel" do Harry, e eu do Draco. Universo Alternativo. Inspirada na história do casal Yukina/Kisa de Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. Possui conteúdo SLASH (relacionamento homossexual), se não gosta, não leia.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não nos pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Nem Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi é nosso, é da mangaká Shungiku Nakamura, publicado pela editoria CIEL e pelo Studio DEEN, no Japão. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, nem viola direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMEIRAS IMPRESSÕES<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

><p>Lá estava ele. Cercado de garotas do colegial outra vez, exibindo aquele sorriso meio torto na boca fina. Harry Potter não conseguia parar de olhá-lo, e sentia-se ridículo por isso. Tudo bem, admitia que tinha uma certa queda de abismo por homens bonitos – há muito tempo era resolvido quanto a sua preferência sexual –, mas daí ficar admirando (leia-se: secando!) os caras em plena luz do dia não era algo muito legal, ou saudável.<p>

Ele realmente não se importava que os outros percebessem que era homossexual, entretanto havia duas explicações para não querer se reconhecido ali: 1) aquela era a melhor livraria da cidade e ele não gostaria de ter que parar de frequentá-la; 2) Sua carreira estava começando a decolar e ainda havia muitas pessoas preconceituosas no mundo que certamente fariam de tudo para derrubá-lo que nem uma fruta podre.

Ele realmente tentava pensar com clareza, mas aí aquele loiro sorria daquele jeito sexy e a mente de Harry entrava em off. Oh céus, era o apagão! Porém, nem o nome dele sabia. Tinha que parar de bobagens. O cara era um imã de garotas! Estava na cara que ele era 100% heterossexual e provavelmente tinha uma namorada grudenta e ciumenta.

Talvez o problema fosse que ele lhe lembrasse muito alguém, embora Harry não conseguisse lembrar quem. Realmente era uma negação para rostos e nomes.

Perdido em pensamentos, Harry acabou derrubando uma boa parte dos livros. Corou enquanto abaixava-se para arrumar a bagunça, mas não sem antes dar uma espiada no loiro e vê-lo olhando confuso para ele.

~oOo~

Estava preocupado com uma prova chata que teria no outro dia de manhã e tudo que queria era que o expediente terminasse o mais rápido possível.

Mas ele não podia simplesmente largar o emprego na livraria, ele tinha contas a pagar. E no que dependesse dele, jamais pediria um tostão a Lucius novamente. Ele era um Malfoy, não precisava da ajuda de ninguém, nem mesmo do pai.

Draco estava atendendo um grupo de meninas empolgadas, quando notou uma movimentação pelo canto de olho e percebeu um homem agachado, juntando uma pilha de livros do chão. Sorriu para as garotas que o cercavam, dizendo que logo voltaria, e se afastou delas, chegando perto do moreno para ajudá-lo, querendo ser solícito com um cliente _homem_ da loja, para variar.

- Está tudo bem? - ele se abaixou também, recolhendo alguns dos livros caídos, sem realmente reparar na face do homem à sua frente - Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?

Mas quando levantou a cabeça para encará-lo, o reconhecimento o atingiu.

- Harry?

Seu colega de infância da escola estava parado na sua frente.

~oOo~

O moreno queria que um buraco se abrisse sob seus pés para que ele pudesse pular dentro, preferencialmente de cabeça! Era lógico que o barulho dos livros se espatifando no chão chamaria a atenção do loiro, e não demorou nem dois minutos para que ele estivesse à sua frente para ajudá-lo com aquela bagunça - era o trabalho dele, afinal de contas. E ele era sempre muito atencioso com os clientes, Harry já havia percebido. Apesar de ter aquela pose de auto-suficiência e soberba, ele procurava ser gentil com as pessoas que atendia. Era óbvio que ele verificaria o que acontecera.

Foi um choque ouvir o outro dizer seu nome. Ergueu a cabeça e tentou encontrar alguma pista que o ajudasse a reconhecê-lo também, mas nada. Não lembrava dele de forma alguma. Será que ele havia lido o seu livro e visto sua foto na contracapa? Não. Não era isso. As orbes prateadas o fitavam com um certo quê de susto, reconhecimento e... Alegria?

-Desculpe... Eu não quis dar mais trabalho a você - murmurou, optando por fingir que não o ouvira dizer seu primeiro nome.

~oOo~

Draco percebeu a confusão se espalhar pelo rosto do moreno, os olhos verdes o fitando semicerrados, tentando reconhecê-lo, mas sem parecer ter muito sucesso.

Quis chacoalhar o outro e dizer _"Hey, como você não se lembra, seu testa-rachada? Estudamos juntos bem dizer uma vida inteira!"_, mas seu orgulho Malfoy falou mais alto, ofendido por ser tão facilmente esquecido. Eles nem eram assim tão próximos, afinal. Nem amigos eram no colegial. Não tinha por que ele ficar decepcionado ou qualquer coisa do tipo, só porque um antigo colega de escola não se lembrava dele.

Era dono de uma excelente memória, só isso. Ele não tinha culpa que pobres mortais não fossem como ele.

- Não, desculpe. Achei que fosse alguém que eu conhecia. - respondeu, indiferente.

Terminou de juntar os livros, levantando-se e depositando a pilha que tinha feito nos braços do moreno.

- Aqui está. Se precisar de mais alguma coisa... - e deu as costas ao outro, voltando ao grupinho de garotas que lhe acenava enfaticamente.

Não era nada demais que Harry Potter não se lembrasse dele, afinal.

~oOo~

Harry ficou parado como um pateta no meio da livraria, com aquele amontoado de livros nos braços. Agora tinha certeza de que conhecia aquele loiro de algum lugar e ele o reconheceu! E ficou nitidamente decepcionado por não ser reconhecido.

Maldita memória curta destruidora de lares. Não esqueceria um homem como aquele tão facilmente. Se tivesse pelo menos alguma pista de onde se conheciam... Da editora era óbvio que não. Também não moravam no mesmo prédio. Da faculdade? Não, também não. Da escola? Se aquele cara fosse um ex-colega de escola, teria mudado muito então, porque Harry não se lembrava de alguém de 'parar o trânsito' como ele.

Se bem que, ele sempre foi muito distraído. Sempre tivera poucos amigos. Praticamente eram apenas ele, Ron e Hermione. E depois que os amigos começaram a namorar eram apenas ele e os livros embaixo de alguma sombra durante os intervalos. Hermione até costumava dizer que se alguém quisesse ficar com ele, teria que disputá-lo com os livros, porque ele nunca dava atenção a ninguém. A pessoa poderia pular diante dele com uma melancia pendurada no pescoço que nem assim ele daria atenção.

- Harry? - Hermione colocou a mão no ombro dele, de repente, fazendo com que todos os livros fossem parar no chão mais uma vez com o susto que ele levou.

- Droga, Mione! Isso é jeito de aparecer? - exclamou exasperado.

- Eu avisei que viria te encontrar! Estava pensando no quê? Ou melhor, em quem? - ela perguntou divertida. Harry resmungou coisas incompreensíveis que apenas arrancaram uma leve risada da amiga e editora. - Vamos! - ela o puxou pela mão.

-Para aonde? - perguntou assustado.

-Falar com aquele funcionário ali! Eu preciso saber onde o gerente está para perguntar a ele sobre as vendas do seu livro e se podemos fazer uma tarde de autógrafos aqui... - ela continuou falando sobre o quanto aquilo seria bom para as vendas, mas Harry olhava apavorado para o loiro enquanto era arrastado até onde ele estava.

~oOo~

Draco voltou ao grupo de garotas que davam gritinhos esganiçados e se debatiam, falando com ele sem parar. Sorriu para elas, ausente, indicando os livros solicitados.

_"Idiota! Imbecil! Já vai chamando o nome de todo mundo que vê, parecendo um otário desesperado por atenção!",_ ele se estapeou mentalmente, percebendo que o ex-colega ainda o encarava com cara de bobo, parado no meio da livraria.

Afastou-se o máximo possível, deixando as meninas numa prateleira de livros de romance, e voltou a perambular pela loja, querendo mais do que nunca que o expediente acabasse. Mas quando percebeu, o moreno se aproximava de novo, agora acompanhado de uma garota.

Ele se lembrava dela também. Alguma coisa Granger. Era bolsista no antigo colégio, suas notas as mais perfeitas.

Sentiu-se aliviado em pensar que sua memória era mesmo excelente, que não tinha importância nenhuma ele se lembrar de Harry Potter e sua maldita testa-rachada.

A garota o tocou no braço quando parou ao seu lado, chamando sua atenção.

- Por favor, eu queria falar com o gerente.

Ele se voltou para ela, temendo que fosse reconhecido.

- Algum problema, senhorita? - ele decidiu rapidamente fingir que não a conhecia também, sua indiferença o ajudando na tarefa.

~oOo~

Aquela foi mais uma oportunidade de encará-lo de perto e tentar um novo reconhecimento. Hermione explicava os motivos pelos quais queria falar com o gerente, mas o loiro rapidamente explicou que o homem estava resolvendo alguns problemas no banco e era provável que não retornasse naquele dia. Harry apertava os olhos, vasculhando o rosto do outro em busca de algum reconhecimento. Ele falava com Hermione pausadamente, de uma forma atenta, mas havia algo no jeito que ele torcia o nariz levemente que lembrava muito...

-Malfoy? - murmurou incrédulo.

~oOo~

Draco torceu ainda mais o nariz ao ouvir seu sobrenome ser pronunciado com tanta incredulidade. E, ainda por cima, pelo testa-rachada desatento.

Agora ele se lembrava, é? Mas quem não ia ligar para o reconhecimento agora era ele!

Já estava desgostoso com a situação e ainda mais essa agora tinha que lhe acontecer. Primeiro bancava o panaca, lembrando-se de um mero colega de classe, e agora o outro ficava incrédulo em vê-lo. Provavelmente iria falar algo sobre por que o filho da tão poderosa família Malfoy estava trabalhando em uma livraria.

- Acho que é o que está escrito no meu crachá. - ele indicou o crachá preso ao avental da loja, na altura do peito, como um "DRACO MALFOY" em letras garrafais escrito nele.

O loiro percebeu que a garota arregalou os olhos também, provavelmente o reconhecendo.

~oOo~

Onde estava aquele bendito buraco para que ele pudesse se enfiar? Caramba, como nunca havia prestado atenção naquele crachá? Provavelmente a queda que levou de cabeça quando criança - que deixou aquela cicatriz em formato estranho na sua testa - afetou os seus neurônios. Poderia culpar eternamente o seu padrinho Sirius-desastrado-Black pela queda, afinal era no colo dele que estava quando se espatifou no chão como se fosse um vaso velho. Lily quase enfartou quando viu o filhinho de cinco anos com a testa rachada daquele jeito. Harry, obviamente, não se lembrava de nada, mas aquela era a história preferida de James: Como Lily quase matou Sirius.

Mas aquilo não vinha ao caso agora. A questão era que estava diante de um antigo desafeto da escola e, pelo amor de Deus, como _aquilo_ tinha se tornado _isso_? Draco era tão magricela quanto ele! E agora estava lindo de morrer, com músculos –na medida certa, capazes de causar inveja em qualquer um, os cabelos platinados estavam um pouco mais longos do que Harry se lembrava e sem o gel, dando ao loiro um ar mais despojado, e os olhos de uma cor tão única brilhavam de uma forma diferente, intensa. Mas o principal: Draco era podre de rico! Não precisava de um emprego daquele tipo. Então, como poderia ter percebido desde o começo que aquele era o cara que sempre dava um jeito de derrubá-lo quando ele passava pelo corredor?

-Malfoy? - Hermione sussurrou confusa. - Aquele Malfoy?

-Que eu saiba ele não tem um irmão gêmeo - Harry resmungou insatisfeito. Era pedir demais mesmo que aquele cara lindo pudesse ser alguém legal. - Eu te ligo depois, está bem? Gostaria de ter um conversa em particular com este rapaz.

Hermione entregou o cartão da editora a Malfoy, pedindo que ele o repassasse para o gerente, e partiu sem fazer grande estardalhaço.

-Por que não disse logo de uma vez que me conhecia? Teria me poupado o trabalho de ficar batendo a cabeça! - exclamou aborrecido. Suas lembranças de Draco realmente não eram as melhores.

~oOo~

Draco percebeu o humor do moreno mudar da água para o vinho mais rápido do que um estralar de dedos, depois que o reconheceu. Ele obviamente estava contrariado em descobrir que ele era seu antigo colega de escola e tratou logo de expulsar a pobre Granger, querendo exigir uma explicação sua.

Não entendia o motivo para o aparente rancor do outro. Tudo bem que fizera uma ou duas brincadeirinhas sem-graça – ou talvez um pouco mais que isso, mas nada de realmente relevante, em sua opinião – com Harry e companhia, mas são coisas que crianças fazem, nada de anormal.

E logo quem começou a sentir certo rancor com a situação foi o próprio Draco.

- Não achei que fosse algo relevante a ser observado, Potter,– ele frisou bem o sobrenome do outro, encarando seriamente os olhos verdes – já que aparentemente você não se lembrava da minha pessoa. Agora, se me der licença, eu vou voltar ao trabalho. Não se preocupe que eu vou entrar em contato com o gerente sobre a sua solicitação até o final do expediente.

O loiro nem esperou uma resposta do moreno, já dando as costas a ele e pondo-se a caminhar para o balcão de atendimento.

~oOo~

Por que raios Draco estava aborrecido? Quem tinha todo o direito de estar soltando fogo pelas ventas era ele, oras! Adiantou-se e segurou o braço dele com força, sentindo um formigamento estranho percorrer os seus dedos ao tocar aquela pele macia. Definitivamente, aquele loiro não fazia bem ao seu juízo já não muito perfeito.

- Não me deixe falando sozinho! - exclamou entre dentes. - Como não achava que era relevante? Era lógico que era relevante, caramba!

Será que ele nunca havia percebido que ia praticamente todos os dias até aquela bendita livraria para secá-lo, ou melhor, observá-lo? Que ficava com vontade de arrancar aquelas garotas do pé dele e tentar chamar a sua atenção? Estava furioso porque durante todo aquele tempo esteve fantasiando com alguém que não existia! Draco Malfoy sempre deixou claro o quanto considerava o trio um bando de pé rapados. Bom, Harry vinha de uma família com dinheiro, mas andava sempre com roupas extremamente folgadas e velhas e, além disso, preferia a companhia de Rony e Hermione que eram bolsistas, então Malfoy o colocava como 'farinha do mesmo saco' e não era muito legal com ele.

- Engraçado... Onde estão aqueles seus capangas que sempre andavam com você? Ainda me lembro do dia em que eles me penduraram de cabeça para baixo naquela árvore velha. Por ordem de quem foi mesmo? Não consigo me recordar muito bem - acrescentou com desdém.

~oOo~

Algo muito parecido com um choque elétrico o atravessou quando Harry o agarrou pelo braço, impedindo-o de chegar até o balcão. Mas isso logo ficou para trás, quando o moreno soltou uma enxurrada de palavras acusadoras contra ele.

Draco sentiu sua face corar quando Potter finalizou seu discurso desdenhoso, mas não sabia se era de vergonha ou ódio.

Além de não reconhecê-lo, agora ainda queria tirar satisfações com ele, depois de não sei quantos anos?

- Potter, não sei se você percebeu, mas isso já aconteceu há muitos anos. Obviamente eu era uma criança sem muito juízo na cabeça, que ficava incomodando os outros por não ter o que fazer. Acho que, com vinte e três anos e com muito mais maturidade, eu não penduro nem mando pendurar mais ninguém em árvores ou qualquer coisa assim. Além do mais, eu mostrei o meu reconhecimento sim, você que não o devolveu, então, achei que não era de bom tom ficar incomodando um cliente da loja por algo que obviamente não tem importância para ele.

Puxou o braço do toque do moreno, que ainda o prendia.

- Você quer mais algum esclarecimento, ou eu posso voltar ao meu trabalho?

~oOo~

Harry mordeu levemente o lábio inferior enquanto o loiro retrucava. Tudo bem, talvez, só _talvez, _estivesse sendo um pouco infantil. Realmente não eram mais crianças e Draco parecia ter amadurecido. Até estava trabalhando! De repente, Harry se viu curioso para saber mais sobre aquele Draco Malfoy que parecia ser tão diferente da criança chata que estudava consigo há sete anos. Mais curioso ainda quanto àquele primeiro olhar que ele lhe deu. Draco parecia realmente contente por vê-lo. Por quê? Ele viu o loiro se afastar, já que continuara calado e não respondera a pergunta dele. Imediatamente Draco foi cercado outra vez.

_"Colegiais taradas!", _pensou exasperado. Se Draco não sorrisse tanto elas não ficaram tão alvoroçadas!

-Draco! - chamou-o, de repente. Fez questão de usar o primeiro nome do rapaz, na tentativa de redimir-se. Os dois mereciam uma nova chance. - Desculpe. Eu só fiquei muito surpreso por te encontrar aqui. Não vou mais te incomodar - balançou levemente a cabeça e fez menção de deixar o lugar.

~oOo~

O loiro ficou em choque ao perceber que o ex-colega estava pedindo desculpas.

Ao notar que ele se afastava, agiu sem pensar, segurando-o pelo braço assim como o moreno havia feito antes com ele.

- Não, espera. - sentiu novamente aquela onda de eletricidade ao segurar o pulso de Harry e ter os olhos verdes voltados para si. Respirou fundo, tentando não se atropelar nas palavras - Eu também peço desculpas, não agi corretamente com você. Deveria ter me apresentado apropriadamente.

Draco sentiu que estava agindo como uma garotinha do fundamental, mas o que veio a seguir fez ele querer se esmurrar para nunca mais abrir a sua boca grande:

- Meu expediente acaba às onze horas. Se você puder esperar, podemos conversar melhor depois.

"Mas que diabos eu estou dizendo?", sua consciência gritou, indignada. Agora Potter ia achar que ele era algum louco, ou um veadinho tarado, por ele passar o horário em que saía do trabalho assim, sem mais nem menos. E ele tinha uma prova amanhã, pelo amor de Deus!

~oOo~

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram pela proposta.

Aquela sensação de dormência voltou a atingi-lo em cheio quando Draco o tocou. Oh, céus. Estava perdido! Nunca seus pelos se arrepiaram tanto com o toque de alguém. Se bem que nunca havia tido muitos namorados antes. Dois ou três. Não era exatamente fácil encontrar alguém sendo gay e seletivo.

Sem falar na pressão de James para que ele cassasse e lhe desse muitos netos. Então, volta e meia ele tinha que namorar uma garota para agradar ao pai. De qualquer forma, nunca havia sentido aquele tipo arrepio subindo por sua espinha antes, nenhum homem ou mulher jamais conseguira arrancar-lhe tal sensação.

Draco Malfoy se tornara um cara muito interessante e Harry admitia estar extremamente atraído por ele desde o momento em que pusera os olhos nele há uma semana.

-Eu... E-eu... - por que estava gaguejando?

"Seja homem, Potter!", pensou exasperado.

-Claro - fingiu tranquilidade. - Eu vou esperá-lo naquele café do outro lado da rua.

~oOo~

- Pode ser... - Draco hesitou por um instante, para logo depois soltar o aperto no pulso do moreno - Até depois.

Assim que Harry saiu da livraria, Draco percebeu os olhares atentos das meninas que outrora o cercavam. Sorriu largamente para elas, inventando uma desculpa qualquer, e logo elas estavam esquecidas do evento, querendo comprar montanhas de livros para agradá-lo.

O resto do expediente foi relativamente tranquilo, mas volta e meia o loiro lançava um olhar de esguelha ao café do outro lado da rua, tentando ver se Potter ainda o estava aguardando em uma das mesas, ou se já havia desistido dessa ideia maluca e ido embora. Mas, daquela distância, ele não podia realmente conferir se ele estava mesmo lá ou não.

Sua apreensão voltou a crescer. Se ainda estivesse lá, provavelmente o moreno iria querer uma explicação do porquê da sua atitude, e também querer saber o motivo dele tê-lo reconhecido de imediato. Quis arrancar os próprios cabelos.

Não era como se ele pudesse simplesmente falar algo como a verdade.

A verdade de que ele tivera - num passado, muito, muito distante, veja o pretérito do verbo - uma... pseudo-paixonite por Harry na sua infância/adolescência. Coisas de crianças, que ficam pensando imbecilidades, porque não tem mais o que fazer. Nada que tivesse perdurado até agora, com toda a certeza. Foi mais uma curiosidade de momento, uma coisa boba, provavelmente algo de sua mente anteriormente infantil, querendo interpretar uma rixa como uma possível segunda – talvez terceira – intenção. Algo que ele tinha certeza que não existia mais, pois estava completamente convicto de que gostava apenas de garotas.

Conseguiu entrar em contato com o chefe, passando o número da editora e o celular da própria Granger que estava no cartão, para que eles pudessem fazer negócio.

Quando o relógio marcou onze horas exatas, Draco bateu o ponto e se despediu dos colegas de trabalho. Atravessou a rua, entrando o mais despreocupadamente que pôde dentro do café, as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco.

E Harry Potter estava sentado numa das mesas ao fundo, aguardando-o.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da beta:<strong> OH, mas essa fanfic é a coisinha mais fofa e amada escrita por essas duas autoras super talentosas! Como não amar algo vindo das cabeçinhas dessas duas? Além de que o Draco está uma tesão nessa fanfic e o Harry um fofo apertável. Podem ir babando, porque as coisas não param de melhorar... hihihi! Sim, eu sei, eu sou super sortuda por ser a beta delas *abre um sorriso maroto* Comentem, amores, e façam a alegria de uma beta e duas autoras. ;)

**Nota das autoras: **

**Bia Elric:** Oi gente! Nossa, vocês nem imaginam o quanto eu estou feliz por estar escrevendo esse fic com essa fofa que é a Carol! A gente começou como uma brincadeira para nos distrair e foi crescendo, crescendo, crescendo e se tornou um fic. E hoje, no dia do niver do Draco, estamos postando em uma pequena homenagem ao nosso amado Dray! Esperamos que vocês se divirtam lendo tanto quanto eu e a Carol estamos nos divertindo ao escrever. Beijos, beijos. Bia Elric

**Carol1408: **Oi, meus lindos! Eu também estou super feliz de estar escrevendo junto com a Bia! *aperta* Espero muito que vocês gostem dessa fic, como nós estamos gostando de escrevê-la! E hoje é o aniver do Dray! Uhul! E nós tínhamos que dar um presente especial para o nosso loiro fofíssimo! *leva um olhar atravessado do Harry* As capas que a Bia e a Schaa fizeram estão no meu profile (eu não tenho talento para fazer capas u.u). Deixem reviews, amores! Para que nós saibamos o que vocês estão achando! Bjão, seus lindos! S2


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Primeiras Impressões

**Autoras:** Bia Elric e Carol1408

**Beta: **Schaala

**Ship: **Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Classificação: **M

**Sinopse: **Nem sempre as primeiras impressões são as que realmente importam.

**Avisos: **Fic feita em dupla com a minha amiga Bia, ela "fez o papel" do Harry, e eu do Draco. Inspirada na história do casal Yukina/Kisa de Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. Possui conteúdo SLASH (relacionamento homossexual), se não gosta, não leia.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não nos pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Nem Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi é nosso, é da mangaká Shungiku Nakamura, publicado pela editoria CIEL e pelo Studio DEEN, no Japão. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, nem viola direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMEIRAS IMPRESSÕES<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

><p>Harry se sentia elétrico, e mesmo sabendo que café o deixaria ainda mais agitado, pediu um cappuccino bem forte. Ainda faltavam mais de duas horas para que o expediente do loiro terminasse e ele não tinha ideia de sobre o que iriam falar. Nunca foram amigos, então não poderiam ficar trocando figurinhas sobre os "bons" tempos de escola. Também não poderia sair perguntando de cara o motivo pelo qual ele estava trabalhando naquela livraria. Forçou a memória e lembrou-se de ter lido em algum lugar que as empresas Malfoy iam de vento em popa, então ele não havia ficado pobre nem nada do tipo.<p>

Mas de certo alguma coisa acontecera, já que Draco sempre fora uma pessoa extremamente vaidosa e gostava de ostentar seu status e riqueza.

O moreno balançou levemente a cabeça tentando afastar a imagem do Draco adolescente da mente. Tinha que superar seu preconceito em relação a ele se quisesse que começassem do zero. Obviamente era difícil. Nunca foi uma pessoa rancorosa, entretanto, Draco Malfoy sempre mexera com o seu sangue, por bem ou por mal. A prova disso era que estava com o sangue em ebulição agora e ele nem precisara dar qualquer sinal de interesse para que isso acontecesse.

Ocupou um lugar próximo da janela, mas de lá podia ver todas aquelas garotas praticamente enfiando o rosto do loiro dentro dos seus decotes e a vontade de sair correndo voltava com tudo. Aquilo jamais daria certo! Ele nunca fora amigo de Draco e certamente não queria isso agora. Queria mais. Muito mais. E apenas o que ganharia com aquilo seria um olho roxo caso não conseguisse se controlar e agarrasse o loiro.

Sorriu tristemente. Jamais teria coragem de fazer algo assim. Suas paixões por caras lindos de morrer eram totalmente platônicas.

Foi para o fundo da cafeteria, ocupando uma mesa no canto, pegou alguns papéis em branco e começou a esboçar uma nova história. Ele não gostava muito daquele jeito meio arcaico de escrever, mas seu notebook havia descarregado e precisava aproveitar enquanto a ideia ainda estava fresca em sua mente.

Estava tão concentrado no que escrevia que nem percebeu o tempo passar. Escrever, para ele, era melhor que uma terapia e logo estava calmo.

Só percebeu que já passava das onze horas quando viu Draco parado ao lado da mesa, esperando por um convite para ocupar o lugar vago.

-Eu estava distraído. Pode sentar - apressou-se em dizer. Observou o loiro tirar o cachecol e o casaco, pendurando-os na cadeira.

Simplesmente não soube o que dizer. Ele era tão bonito. Poderia ficar apenas admirando-o. Draco deveria estar pensando que ele era um bocó batizado. Aceitava o convite dele para encontrá-lo depois do expediente e então ficava parado que nem um dois de paus!

-Você mudou bastante fisicamente... Por isso eu não o reconheci - arriscou.

~oOo~

- Você também mudou bastante. - Draco percebeu o semblante confuso do antigo colega - Mas não pude deixar de reconhecê-lo por... - ele engoliu em seco o mais discretamente que pôde, sem saber se falava a verdade ou não, mas o que achava que era expectativa na face do outro acabou incentivando-o a continuar - por causa dos seus olhos. Eu não me lembrava de mais ninguém com os olhos tão verdes quanto os seus.

Pronto, tinha dito. Quis se jogar pela janela do café e ser atropelado por um ônibus. Maldita boca grande! Mas a bobeira já estava feita mesmo, desde o momento em que pedira a Harry para esperá-lo. Uma idiotice a mais ou a menos não faria diferença, pensou, enquanto aguardava que o moreno se manifestasse.

~oOo~

As bochechas de Harry ganharam um forte tom avermelhado. Ótimo! Estava agindo como uma menininha boba que se apaixonou pela primeira vez. E aquilo era tremendamente ruim porque primeiro e óbvio: não era uma garota, e segundo mais óbvio ainda: não estava apaixonado. Nem sabia por que se abalara tanto com aquele comentário. Não era como se não ouvisse aquele tipo de coisa sobre seus olhos com frequência. Mas havia algo no tom profundo de voz do loiro que mexia com ele de uma forma assustadora.

-Eu pensei que você tivesse me reconhecido por causa da cicatriz - afirmou em um tom divertido, conseguindo disfarçar o seu constrangimento. - Você adorava me chamar de 'testa rachada'.

~oOo~

O loiro reparou que as bochechas de Potter ganharam uma coloração avermelhada, e quis se esmurrar. Não era como se ele pudesse retirar o que dissera. Nem era algo tão ruim assim, assegurou a si mesmo.

Mas quando o moreno se lembrou do antigo "apelido carinhoso", Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir levemente, constrangido com a lembrança. Pelo menos ele podia mudar o tão amaldiçoado tópico sobre os olhos de Harry.

- Quase não dá para vê-la agora, seu cabelo está mais comprido e a sua franja tampa quase toda a cicatriz. Mas eu ainda posso chamá-lo assim se você quiser, testa-rachada. - ele gracejou com o moreno, sem conseguir se impedir de sorrir.

~oOo~

-Idiota - Harry resmungou, mas sorria também, afinal, idiota era praticamente o segundo nome de Malfoy nos tempos de escola.

Ele queria perguntar _tanta _coisa, mas não sabia como. Não eram íntimos o bastante para que pudesse enchê-lo de perguntas. Enquanto ele fazia o pedido à garçonete (que estava toda derretida para cima dele - será que havia _uma única _garota que não caísse de amores por Draco Malfoy?) pensou no que poderia perguntar sem parecer muito desesperado por informações.

-Você está trabalhando nessa livraria há muito tempo? - optou pela pergunta mais impessoal possível.

~oOo~

Agora uma pergunta que Draco realmente esperava. Não era estranho Harry estar curioso quanto a isso, afinal, ele era um ex-ricaço (ou, pelo menos, assim se considerava).

- Comecei há pouco tempo, antes eu estava trabalhando como garçom num restaurante italiano. Mas esse emprego tem mais vantagens, além do gerente ser mais legal e deixar os meus horários mais flexíveis quando eu tenho provas na faculdade, e meu salário também é melhor.

Draco se apoiou graciosamente no encosto da cadeira, observando Harry. Decidiu dificultar um pouco as coisas, para ver se ele se arriscava a perguntar o que ele realmente queria saber.

- E você, virou escritor? Lembro que vivia cercado de livros na escola. - comentou, achando melhor omitir o fato de que já tinha lido alguns dos trabalhos de Harry. Ia parecer uma garotinha apaixonada, coisa que ele não era - nem garota, nem apaixonado.

~oOo~

Garçom? Isso era meio difícil de imaginar. Harry já suspeitava que Draco não fosse sair por aí tagarelando sobre os motivos que o levaram a trabalhar e, se ele quisesse saber, teria que ser mais direto, mas não tinha essa cara de pau. Talvez devesse ter continuado aquela discussão sem sentido sobre a adolescência deles, ao invés de se aventurar em perguntar sobre a vida do loiro. Draco era uma pessoa fria e calculista, ele estava jogando consigo para que ele perguntasse diretamente, mas ele não tinha coragem.

-Ah, eu só arrisco. Estou longe de ser um Philip Pullman da vida - encolheu os ombros levemente. - Eu sempre gostei muito de ler e já escrevia umas bobagens na escola. Adorava a aula de literatura da McGonagall! Em compensação levava altas bombas na matéria do seu padrinho - acrescentou com desgosto ao lembrar-se das terríveis aulas de química. - Eu dei sorte por Hermione estar na editora e ter indicado um livro meu para ser publicado. Eles não são tão bons assim.

A garçonete chegou naquele momento, interrompendo a conversa. Harry teve ganas de chutá-la para longe ao ver como ela era toda sorrisos para o loiro.

Para disfarçar seu incômodo, pegou o cardápio e fingiu escolher outra coisa, mas logo largou o objeto de volta sobre a mesa quando ela se afastou.

- Eu achei que você simplesmente se formaria em Administração e iria trabalhar com o seu pai - jogou verde. - É Administração que você está cursando?

~oOo~

Bingo.

Ele sabia que Harry ia tentar voltar ao assunto, para descobrir por que ele estava trabalhando numa livraria. Draco decidiu matar a curiosidade dele, no fim das contas.

- Não, eu já terminei o curso no ano passado. Mas decidi não aceitar o cargo na empresa do meu pai e começar a faculdade de medicina, que é o que eu sempre quis fazer. Tive uma briga feia com Lucius por isso e acabei saindo de casa. Consegui alugar um apartamento com um amigo e tive que arranjar um emprego para pagar as minhas contas. Então, surgiu a oportunidade de trabalhar na livraria, e o gerente, ao ver minha facilidade em interagir com os clientes e ao descobrir que eu já que tenho diploma de Administração, acabou me chamando para trabalhar também na função de assistente dele.

Bem, dizer que tivera uma "briga feia" com Lucius era minimizar a situação, já que o pai ameaçara deserdá-lo caso ele se recusasse a trabalhar na empresa. Draco abriu a boca grande para dizer que não era tão fácil assim deserdar um filho e que nenhum juiz faria isso. E então o pai resolveu provar o contrário. Narcisa tentou apaziguar a situação entre o marido e o filho, mas ela não conseguiu impedir que Draco saísse de casa, jurando que nunca mais pediria um centavo ao pai.

~oOo~

Harry piscou seguidamente tentando processar o que Draco havia dito. Ele estava fazendo medicina? Draco não tinha a menor cara de médico. Os pensamentos nada puros do escritor nos quais o loiro aparecia todo de branco pronto para _brincar de médico _com ele o fizeram perceber que sim, era possível.

_"Oh, por favor, Potter!",_ pensou exasperado. _"Isso é sério!" ._

Mas era uma surpresa. Novamente era o seu preconceito falando mais alto. Aquele Draco Malfoy das suas lembranças não parecia ser do tipo que se preocupava com as pessoas. Imagine sujar as mãos com o sangue delas. Harry realmente gostou de saber dessa nova faceta do loiro. E isso não era estava decidido a não se deixar encantar ainda mais pelo loiro, mas lá estavaEle estava decidido a não se encantar por Draco outra vez , mas lá estava ele, prestes a babar em cima do futuro médico.

-Sinceramente, eu não esperava isso - confessou após breves segundos de silêncio. - Você sabe, Malfoy, eu sempre te vi como um riquinho metido à besta. Jamais imaginei que você fosse conseguir sair do caminho planejado para você pelos seus pais. Mas eu fico feliz, sabe? Isso prova que eu estava errado e não deveria ter sido tão áspero com você quando o reconheci.

~oOo~

- Não é como se eu sempre tivesse ansiado por um momento de contrariar Lucius, mas eu sempre tive meu gênio difícil, você deve se lembrar. Eu cursei Administração por comodismo, mesmo não gostando, mas durante a faculdade fui arranjando estágios e juntando o meu dinheiro e percebi que eu podia me virar sozinho. Medicina é uma faculdade legal e me dá uma sensação de que estou sendo útil para alguma coisa.

Draco tomou um gole do seu café, mas como este já estava gelado, fez uma careta. Ficara falando tempo demais.

- Mas e você, Potter? Está fazendo faculdade ou já se formou em alguma coisa? Também me lembro que a irmã do seu amigo era muito a fim de você no colégio. - Ele lançou um sorriso torto ao moreno que fez a garçonete mais atrás suspirar.

~oOo~

O moreno quase cuspiu o cappuccino. Ele havia escutado direito? Draco estava perguntando sobre a sua vida... Amorosa? Encarou o rapaz com os olhos arregalados e sem saber muito bem o que dizer. Mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. Oh, céus. Será que ele apanharia muito se dissesse: 'Sabe, Draco, na verdade eu sou gay e passei essa semana fantasiando só com você, eu e uma cama'. Com certeza levaria uns sopapos por isso e seria deixado falando sozinho.

- Na verdade, eu acabei de me formar em letras, mas nunca tive muita inclinação para dar aulas - respondeu, meneando levemente a cabeça. - Mas acho que vai ser o jeito, porque minha porcentagem com vendas de livros ainda não é lá essas coisas. Eu não estou mais morando com os meus pais e com o que ganho dá pra me virar, mas passo um sufoco e eles acabam me ajudando de vez em quando. Só que isso não é lá muito legal, não é? - interrompeu-se, tomando ar antes de responder à pergunta mais importante. - E... Bem, eu namorei Ginny por algum tempo, mas não deu muito certo e nós terminamos uns seis meses depois.

Ele olhou para o loiro em busca de alguma mudança na expressão dele, porém Draco não deu qualquer sinal de ter gostado ou não da informação.

Harry abriu a boca para dizer que no momento estava solteiro, quando uma garota loira - que havia acabado de entrar no café - se dirigiu até a mesa deles e praticamente voou em cima de Draco, que se virou assustado ao ser atacado no pescoço. Os olhos de Harry crisparam-se. Ele tentou reconhecer a jovem, porém esbarrou em sua costumeira falta de memória. Entretanto, pela forma intima com a qual ela o abraçou, deveria ser uma velha conhecida da escola.

~oOo~

- Astoria! - o loiro resmungou, inconformado com a cena que se desenrolava - Que diabos! Dá pra me largar?

- Mas, Draco! - a garota estava nitidamente ofendida, mas ele não ligou, fazendo-a largar o seu pescoço. Ela se sentou emburrada ao seu lado - E o que você está fazendo aqui, posso saber? Quem é ele? - ela apontou para Harry.

O loiro teve ganas de chacoalhar a garota, pela falta de educação.

- Harry, desculpe o escândalo dessa aí, não ligue. Astoria, esse é Harry Potter, um amigo meu do colégio; Harry, essa é Astoria Greengrass, uma colega minha da faculdade.

- Fiquei um tempão te esperando na frente da livraria! - ela ignorou as apresentações, olhando indignada para o loiro - A gente não ia estudar juntos para a prova? É amanhã! Temos que ir logo, porque...

Mas Draco lhe lançou um olhar gelado que a fez fechar a boca num instante.

- Astoria, eu nunca disse que ia estudar com você. Além do mais, não vê que estou conversando aqui?

Ela arregalou os olhos, descrente. Ele não estava no humor para aguentar as infantilidades da garota e decidiu ignorá-la.

- Harry. - Draco chamou, fazendo questão de usar seu primeiro nome para não dar brecha para Astoria dizer que eles não eram amigos nem nada - Você já terminou seu café? Nós podemos conversar em outro lugar, se você quiser, ou posso te dar uma carona até em casa, se já estiver tarde para você.

~oOo~

Então não era alguém da escola, mas isso não o fez se sentir menos mal. Era como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Estava finalmente conversando com o cara lindo que admirara secretamente durante toda a semana, após descobrir que ele era Draco Malfoy, em uma versão infinitamente melhor do que a que conhecera anos atrás, que simplesmente se esquecera de que não deveria se dar esperanças. Homens como Draco jamais olhariam para alguém tão sem graça como ele.

E a tal garota era linda. Harry era ciumento, mas não cego. Ele poderia encontrar mil e um defeitos nela, porém tinha consciência de que era seu ciúme gritando enlouquecido em sua cabeça. E o pior de tudo, ele não tinha nenhum direito de sentir aquele sentimento de posse. Acabara de reencontrar Draco, e na verdade não passavam de dois estranhos.

-Não, tudo bem - tirou algumas notas da carteira e jogou sobre a mesa, pagando a sua parte das despesas. - Eu não quero te atrapalhar. Nos falamos outra hora. Tchau - acrescentou apressado, reunindo os papéis que ainda estavam espalhados pela mesa, e saiu praticamente correndo até a porta do lugar.

~oOo~

Draco ainda se levantou para segurar Harry, mas ele foi mais rápido e sumiu porta afora.

Draco quis dar uns tapas em Astoria, mas seria, além de violência contra mulher, muita grosseria, e ele não queria ser preso. Sentou pesadamente em sua cadeira.

- Você tinha que ser tão grossa com o amigo dos outros?

- Eu? Você que foi grosso comigo, Draco!

Mas ele a ignorou, levantando-se de novo e deixando o dinheiro para pagar o resto da conta. Saiu rápido do café, porém Astoria veio em seu encalço.

- E ele não é seu amigo coisíssima, Draco! Ou você acha que eu não reparei que ele estava te secando antes de eu chegar?

Draco travou a um passo de sua moto estacionada mais à frente e se virou para Astoria.

- Você pirou de vez, guria? Que me secando o quê! Não alucina.

Ele subiu na moto, dando a partida. Ela ainda gritou mais alguma coisa, indignada, mas o ronco do motor abafou a sua voz, e Draco disparou pelas ruas de Londres, deixando a garota para trás, ainda mais indignada.

Mas Harry estava o secando? Ela só podia ter se enganado...

~oOo~

O apartamento - ou _apertamento_, como James chamava - não ficava muito longe da livraria. Harry andou até lá cabisbaixo, decidido a nunca mais voltar naquele lugar e encontrar Draco Malfoy. Ele que fosse feliz com aquela loira mal-educada, ou com alguma daquelas colegiais atiradas. Por que as coisas tinham que ser daquele jeito? Por que ele não se apaixonou por Ginny, casou e teve vários filhos? Sua sina pelo jeito seria ficar para 'tio' dos filhos de Hermione e Ron, mas isso não era o pior. O que mais doía era aquela solidão que sentia. Não ter ninguém para compartilhar o dia, dar uns bons amassos, ou simplesmente observar. Nem olhar mais Draco ele poderia.

Suspirou resignado enquanto abria a porta do apartamento e foi recebido por uma cadelinha saltitante.

-Jane! - exclamou feliz. - Pensei que já estivesse dormindo, menina!

Ela latiu e recebeu muitos afagos do dono. Jane foi o presente de formatura de Sirius, junto com aquele apartamento modesto. Ele sabia que Harry jamais aceitaria uma cobertura nem nada do tipo, então procurou por algo pequeno, mas confortável e elegante.

Foi até a secretária eletrônica e percebeu que tinha diversos recados. Lembrou que na pressa de sair do café nem ao menos dera seu número a Draco. Talvez ele pudesse entrar em contato com ele e...

_"Não fique alimentando falsas esperanças. Isso não tem futuro, Harry, conforme-se!"_, pensou exasperado.

Os recados eram da sua mãe (com a preocupação de sempre: 'Você almoçou direitinho, meu amor?'), outro do seu pai dizendo que tinha conseguido ingressos para um jogo de futebol ('Inglaterra e Brasil! Não podemos perder, filho!'), outro de Sirius o chamando para passar o final de semana na casa dele, um de Ron reclamando que Hermione não parava de falar no bendito livro do moreno e, por fim, um recado da própria Hermione, dizendo que o gerente adorara a ideia da tarde de autógrafos e que o livro estava no topo dos mais vendidos da livraria há quase um mês.

Ele não gostou nada, nada daquilo. Tarde de autógrafos na livraria significava que ele teria que ver Draco outra vez.

~oOo~

Draco chegou em casa e a primeira coisa que viu foi a pilha de livros de medicina que ele pegara na biblioteca esquecidos na mesa da sala, esperando-o para que fossem devidamente lidos. Mas ele não estava no humor de estudar.

"_Tenho dez mesmo na primeira prova, dá para recuperar na última se eu me ferrar nessa_", pensou, conformando-se.

Largou-se no sofá da sala, alcançando a secretária eletrônica para ouvir os recados. Mas ele acabou perdendo o fio da meada entre inúmeras ligações de sua mãe preocupada, seus amigos lhe mandando parar de estudar e se divertir um pouco e de amigos da faculdade pedindo cola na prova.

Astoria dissera que Potter estava lhe secando. Ele não tinha reparado em nada disso.

Ele tinha dito que namorara a Weasley por um tempo. Mas isso não o impediria de ser... Bissexual?

Bem, Potter tinha corado quando falara sobre os seus olhos, contudo, deduzira que fosse por vergonha por um homem falando algo assim para ele.

Talvez ele...

Não.

Ele não iria começar com a mesma ladainha de sua adolescência. Potter lindo e maravilhoso, cheio de amigos, mas não precisando da sua atenção ou amizade. Ele aceitara que aquilo fora algo de momento, uma fase negra da sua história, para que começar com a mesma coisa de novo?

Mas agora eles não eram mais crianças e Harry não parecia mais nutrir rancor pelos tempos da escola. Draco havia pedido desculpas - indiretamente, pois era o máximo que ele conseguiria fazer - também. Eles podiam ser amigos, conhecerem-se melhor e depois...

Não, não, não! Lá estava ele, Draco Malfoy, seguindo mais um caminho tortuoso. Ele não queria mais sofrer por causa de uma paixonite boba, que nem tinha esperanças que mudasse para algo maior. Era a sua mente pregando peças de novo, querendo tirá-lo da solidão em que estava.

Mas ele tinha uma faculdade inteira para cursar de novo, um emprego, tanto para se preocupar. Ele não poderia continuar com algo tão sem sentido justamente agora.

Harry mudara, estava crescido, mais bonito, mais maduro. E era um homem, como Draco. Isso não podia, não daria certo...

Quando percebeu, estava acordando numa posição desconfortável no sofá, seu celular tocando incansavelmente, tentando acordá-lo.

- Minha prova!

Meu deus, estava ferrado! Tinha que correr se quisesse fazer realmente a prova - o que não era uma boa ideia, já que ele não tinha estudado nada.

Draco se levantou correndo, agarrando o casaco e o cachecol esquecidos na mesa da sala, e saiu apressadamente do apartamento. O frio da rua fez com que enfiasse as mãos nos bolsos.

E sentiu um papelzinho lá. O cartão da editora de Harry. Apertou-o entre os dedos.

Mais tarde faria uma ligação.

~oOo~

Já passava do meio dia quando Harry acordou. Jane estava quietinha no seu cestinho perto da cama, pois . pProvavelmente percebera a agonia do dono que ficara dando voltas e mais voltas de madrugada sem conseguir pegar no sono. Quando finalmente adormeceu, o dia já começava a raiar.

Ele simplesmente não conseguia tirar Draco Malfoy da cabeça. Antes de saber o nome do rapaz misterioso e muito gostoso da livraria, ele fantasiou em como seria se descobrisse o nome dele e tentasse uma aproximação. Agora ele percebia que isso não era bom, porque o nome e o rosto dele ficavam martelando em sua cabeça, fazendo seu coração acelerar e suas pernas amolecerem. Por Deus! Tinha mesmo regredido para sua fase adolescente.

Naquele tempo costumava sonhar acordado enquanto lia e pensava: "Puxa, um dia ainda encontrarei alguém assim para mim". Porém crescera e convencera-se de que aquilo tudo era apenas fantasia. Mas agora bastava Malfoy sorrir para tirá-lo completamente do sério! Bom, isso acontecia no passado também, mas os sorrisos de antes eram carregados de ironia e sarcasmo. Os sorrisos de agora eram cheios de esperança, com uma pitada de indiferença, porque isso fazia parte da natureza de Draco, mas lindo e contagiante.

Harry afundou o rosto do travesseiro. Lá estava ele pensando no loiro outra vez.

Depois de bons dez minutos de surtos internos, ele levantou. Jane percebeu a movimentação do dono e ergueu a cabeça, olhando-o com curiosidade.

-Mais tarde eu vou passear com você - Harry disse e ela pareceu entender, pois latiu toda feliz. Ele sorriu e coçou atrás das orelhas dela, deixando-a toda manhosa.

Estava indo para a cozinha, pensando em como iria almoçar já que na geladeira só havia teias de aranhas (e ele realmente não queria recorrer à mãe, pois ela sempre o entupia de comida até deixá-lo passando mal), quando o celular começou a tocar. Resmungando ao reconhecer o toque de Hermione, ele começou a procurar pelo objeto. Encontrou-o entre as almofadas do sofá. A editora praticamente o intimou a ir encontrá-la em um restaurante no qual costumavam almoçar. Harry nem tentou negar, pois sabia que se ensaiasse um não ela iria bater na porta do apartamento. E caso ela aparecesse por lá e visse aquela zona, contaria para Lily sobre o "horrível"estado do apartamento, e então Harry teria que aguentar a mãe andando pela sua casa e tirando tudo do lugar - segundo ela, arrumando e deixando em ordem.

Quando ele chegou ao restaurante, Hermione já o aguardava.

-Até que fim! Passei a manhã inteira ligando para você! - exclamou aborrecida.

-Eu não dormi muito bem ontem - Harry limitou-se a responder, enquanto pegava o cardápio que o garçom oferecia.

Hermione não lhe deu muita atenção. Já começou a falar animada sobre a boa venda do livro, que provavelmente iria para a segunda tiragem, e sobre a tarde de autógrafos. Ainda não tinham um dia definido, então ele teria chance de tirar aquela ideia da cabeça dela.

-Malfoy ligou para a editora hoje - ela disse repente, e Harry enrijeceu na cadeira. - Perguntou por você.

-O que... O que você disse? - não conseguiu disfarçar o nervosismo e a garota, sempre atenta, percebeu.

-Que você quase nunca aparece por lá. Expliquei que seu trabalho é feito em casa, então você só aparece quando tem alguma reunião muito importante. Aí ele pediu o seu endereço...

-O quê? - exclamou exaltado. - Você não disse, não é?

-Harry, se ele quiser mesmo te encontrar, dará um jeito - Hermione disse séria. - A conversa ontem não foi legal? Vocês não superaram aquela rixa boba?

Oh, a conversa foi legal até demais. Até aquela tal colega de faculdade do loiro aparecer.

-Olha, eu sei que você gosta de homens, Harry...

-Hermione! Esqueci isso, tá legal? Era coisa de adolescente confuso. Eu já superei isso e sei do que gosto!

- Mas...

Harry a calou com um olhar. Ela resignou-se. Sabia que aquele olhar queria dizer 'Não vou ouvir nem discutir nada!'. Ela voltou a falar sobre o livro, fingindo não ter tocado naquele assunto.

Três dias se passaram desde então. Ele não voltou à livraria. Ficou boa parte do tempo em casa, dando um jeito na zona. Saiu apenas para levar Jane para dar uma volta no parque ali perto e também para ir ao supermercado e assim reabastecer a geladeira. Tentava não pensar em Draco, mas acabava sempre se lembrando das discussões inúteis da infância e adolescência e repassando todo o acontecimento da livraria. Às vezes a sua vontade era de pular pela janela, porém sabia que Hermione o mataria se ele tentasse se matar sem entregar a continuação do livro. Nada animador.

Jane estava no quarto, toda esparramada em cima da cama, no décimo quinto sono. Harry pensou em acordá-la para irem dar um passeio, mas já passava das onze. Com o aquecimento geral do apartamento ligado deixando um clima agradável, Harry tirou a camisa, ficando apenas com a calça do pijama, e acabou voltando para a sala, com o notebook, e começou a digitar rapidamente assim que abriu o Word.

Alguns minutos depois, a campainha soou.

Franzindo a testa, imaginando que poderia ser Ron "exigindo" que ele desse uma folga para Hermione, foi atender.

Seus lábios se entreabriram pela surpresa ao ver que era Draco Malfoy parado diante da sua porta.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da beta: <strong>Ahhhh, que coisinha mais linda esses dois se entendendo (matem a Astoria) e depois o Draco aparecendo inesperadamente na casa do Harry! Mein Gott, será que no próximo capítulo as coisas esquentam? Só deixando reviews para saber, rs. Beijos, amores!

**Nota da Bia:** ho ho ho O Draco não ia deixar o Harry escapar assim? O Harry tem que admitir que está doido para brincar de médico com o Draco... *apanha* xDD Bom, será que eles se entendem nessa conversa? Só lendo mesmo pra saber xDD

**Nota da Carol:**Oiee gente! Nossa, demorou um pouquinho para esse cap sair, apesar dele já estar pronto a um tempinho, mas foi por motivos de força maior, me desculpem x.x Mas o cap está aqui, bonitinho para vocês! Espero que gostem! As meninas já comentaram tudo, então só vou responder as reviews que não deu para responder por MP:

**Alexandra: **Oie, minha linda! Que bom que vc gostou da fic! Hahahaha Eu tbm tenho esse hábito de não ler as notas iniciais as vezes xD Sekai é mto amor, e sempre dá inpiração! Espero que a gente consiga fazer uma fic tão fofa quanto a nossa fonte de inspiração! S2 Muito obrigada por comentar! E espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tbm! Bjão! S2

**Schaala:** AMORE MIO! Não sei pq a sua review saiu anônima, mas tbm não posso deixar de reponder! S2 hauhauahau Vc já leu ela toda, twin xDD Mas ainda vamos escrever mais e te mandar o final ;D Weee, nem fale das cenas quentes! Hauahauahau Brigadão por tudo, twin! Melhor beta ever! Amo demais! S2

**Debora Malfoy:** Oiee, menina! Tentei te responder por MP, mas não consegui xD E o FF não ta me deixnaod responder por reply normal. Sekai é mto perfeito! Nossa, somos fãs (eu e a Bia)!Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Nossa, UA é tudo de bom! *o* hauahuahau Sim, sim! O raco praticamente se entregou dando o horário do fim de expediente! LOL Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tbm! n_n Bjão, minha linda! S2

**Stephanie:** Oiee, menina! [] Aii, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Hauahauahau Eu quero sim terminar Enrolados, nem se preocupe que eu vou voltar a escrever! Esse semestre foi uma loucura pra mim, pq eu estou no último ano da facul e tive que defender a minha monografia, mas agora as coisas estão mais tranqüilas e eu vou terminar todas as minhas fics devidamente! ;D Muito obrigada por comentar e pelo incentivo, minha linda! S2 Bjão!

É isso, gente! Espero que gostem do cap! DEIXEM REVIEWS! S2

Bjão, seus lindos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Primeiras Impressões

**Autoras:** Bia Elric e Carol1408

**Beta: **Schaala

**Ship: **Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Classificação: **M

**Sinopse: **Nem sempre as primeiras impressões são as que realmente importam.

**Avisos: **Fic feita EM DUPLA com a minha amiga Bia, ela "fez o papel" do Harry, e eu do Draco. Inspirada na história do casal Yukina/Kisa de Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. Possui conteúdo SLASH (relacionamento homossexual), se não gosta, não leia.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não nos pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Nem Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi é nosso, é da mangaká Shungiku Nakamura, publicado pela editoria CIEL e pelo Studio DEEN, no Japão. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, nem viola direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMEIRAS IMPRESSÕES<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

><p>- Oi. - o loiro disse simplesmente, quando a porta foi aberta.<p>

Harry estava sem camisa - provavelmente porque o aquecimento estava ligado dentro do apartamento, pois o frio na rua era quase insuportável -, e Draco não conseguiu impedir seus olhos de darem uma boa viajada pelo peito e abdômen do moreno, reparando que de magricela ele não tinha mais nada. O moreno tinha uma pele levemente dourada - em comparação com a sua -, músculos bem trabalhados, mas nada de exagerado. Quis se esmurrar, arrancar seus olhos, ou sair correndo e deixá-lo plantado na porta (ou os três), sem acreditar que estava mesmo ali e, ainda por cima, secando um cara sem camisa.

O escritor parecia meio chocado com a sua aparição repentina, sem emitir uma palavra, e Draco começou a se arrepender amargamente de ter vindo.

Depois da prova daquele dia - na qual ele milagrosamente havia tirado 8.5 -, Draco ligou para editora para tentar conversar com Potter.

Quis morrer quando quem atendeu ao telefone foi Granger, mas ela foi até bem simpática com ele, explicando que o moreno trabalhava em casa e só aparecia na editora muito raramente, para reuniões importantes.

No intervalo de aula para o horário do almoço, ele decidiu passar num dos restaurantes da rede do ex-chefe, para cumprimentá-lo e aproveitar para comer, e foi quando viu Potter e Granger deixando o estabelecimento. Sentiu-se como um perseguidor maníaco, mas, quando deu por si, já havia atravessado a rua atrás deles e visto Harry se despedir da editora, entrando em um modesto - mas bem arrumado – prédio. Porém não teve coragem de subir.

Ficou três dias remoendo o que aconteceu, enquanto as palavras de Astoria não paravam de retumbar na sua cabeça.

Não podia mais ficar naquela situação. Era melhor conversar com ele logo de uma vez e esclarecer tudo. Que levasse um murro na cara se estava parecendo muito louco, mas Draco sabia que só recuperaria sua sanidade se esclarecesse tudo aquilo.

Mas, ver o choque que Harry parecia ter levado ao vê-lo parado à porta, fez com que Draco titubeasse.

- Err, eu queria pedir desculpas pelo outro dia e... Bem, você nunca mais apareceu na livraria e eu achei que tivesse ficado ofendido com a atitude da Astoria. Ela é mimada e foi indelicada com você naquela noite e... Acho que ela não fez isso com essa intenção, ela realmente estava brava comigo pela prova que a gente ia fazer... Err, bem, é isso. Eu acho que já vou indo... - Draco deu um passo para trás - Estou no intervalo de aula, então não posso demorar muito.

~oOo~

O choque que Harry levou ao ver o loiro foi tanto que ele demorou um pouco para raciocinar e entender o que Draco dizia.

- Eu não fiquei ofendido! - apressou-se em dizer, antes que ele fosse embora. - É só... Que... Estou trabalhando em um livro novo e praticamente nem vejo o tempo passar - isso não era de todo mentira. - Quando percebia já era muito tarde para ir à livraria - mentira total agora. - Você não quer entrar um pouco? Eu sei que você está apressado, mas acho que dá para pelo menos tomar um copo de água, não?

Já foi se afastando para abrir passagem ao loiro, sem dar a ele a chance de recusar o convite.

- Jane não gosta muito de estranhos, mas ela está dormindo lá no quarto, então você não corre o risco de ser atacado - Harry disse descontraído.

~oOo~

Draco deu um passo para dentro do apartamento, agradecendo por o moreno não parecer mais tão chocado com sua aparição.

Mas, então, ele comentou sobre alguém dormindo no quarto, e o loiro sentiu seu estômago afundar e depois se contorcer com algum sentimento estranho - que ele jurou a si mesmo não era ciúmes -, ao encarar a perspectiva de que Harry poderia ter uma namorada. Claro que ele tinha! E Draco deveria arranjar uma também e parar de ficar tendo ideias estranhas com ex-colegas de escola.

- Quem é Jane? - o loiro arqueou a sobrancelha, mantendo a voz o mais indiferente possível, esforçando-se para não demonstrar sua decepção.

~oOo~

Apesar de o loiro tentar disfarçar, Harry percebeu, pela forma como os ombros dele caíram, que ele mudou de tom depois do comentário sobre Jane. Franziu ligeiramente a testa. Poderia ser apenas sua imaginação tramando uma brincadeira de mau gosto?

- Espere só um minuto - ele pediu, já sumindo em direção ao corredor que levava até o quarto, deixando um loiro confuso para trás.

Jane continuava dormindo confortavelmente. Harry aproveitou sua escapada para vestir uma blusa - ele também achava que era apenas sua imaginação, mas achou ter visto os olhos de Draco brilharem enquanto se encaravam na porta. Jane cobriu o focinho com a patinha quando Harry a pegou no colo, mas não acordou. Ao voltar para a sala, encontrou Draco andando de um lado para o outro.

- Esta é a Jane - Harry sorriu, erguendo a cadelinha para que o loiro pudesse vê-la - Ela é uma shih-tzu muito preguiçosa, birrenta e ciumenta, mas é muito carinhosa depois que se acostuma com a pessoa. Quando meu padrinho me deu esse apartamento, Jane veio de brinde.

~oOo~

- Oh, mas ela é muito pequeninha! - Draco sorriu ao ver a cachorrinha encolhida no colo de Harry, tirando um cochilo.

Sentiu-se um idiota por ficar imaginando que o moreno fosse trazer a namorada para apresentá-los. Mas também, pra que diabos ele foi colocar um nome de pessoa na cadelinha? Draco afirmou a si mesmo que não era adivinho e não tinha como ter imaginado aquela possibilidade.

- Posso segurá-la? - Harry hesitou, mas passou a dorminhoca para o loiro, sorrindo - É muito levezinha mesmo. Nada a ver com o meu Jacky.

~oOo~

Harry invejou Jane por um momento por ela estar nos braços de Draco, mas logo balançou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento.

- Você tem um cachorro também? - perguntou animado. - Eu meio que fui obrigado a gostar de cachorros porque meu padrinho é viciado! Minha mãe ficava louca da vida quando ele aparecia com o labrador dele. O bicho era preto, enorme, parecia mais um urso. Só que um bebezão, mas a minha mãe tinha medo de todo jeito e... Desculpe, estou tagarelando aqui. Deve ser chato e você tem aula.

~oOo~

- Não, não tem problema. Eu adoro cachorros. E ainda tenho alguns minutos. - Draco consultou o relógio, para depois fazer um carinho atrás das orelhas da cadelinha, que tentou enfiar o focinho em sua camisa para ficar no escurinho e dormir melhor - O Jacky é um husky siberiano, enorme. Minha mãe o chama de "Jack, o estripador", porque ele adora destruir os sofás dela. Por isso eu dei o nome de Jacky. - riu com a lembrança - Eu o encontrei abandonado quando era filhote, acabei adotando-o. Mas ele é muito grande para o meu apartamento, e lá não permitem animais, então, acabei deixando-o na casa dos meus pais até poder me mudar para um lugar maior.

~oOo~

Era incrível como Jane estava feliz no colo de Draco, Harry pensou. Bom, mas quem não ficaria?

_"Não comece!"_, pensou exasperado.

O papo estava muito bom, era legal saber que o loiro também gostava de animais e tudo mais, porém o moreno não conseguia parar de se perguntar o que Draco estava fazendo ali. Ele não acreditou muito naquela história de pedir desculpas pela grosseria da tal colega de faculdade.

- Jacky mataria a pobre Jane esmagada - Harry brincou antes de ficar sério. - Mas eu gostaria de conhecê-lo. Poderíamos marcar de nos encontrar no parque aqui perto no domingo de manhã.

Boca grande! Draco, com certeza, tinha algo melhor para fazer do que ficar de bobeira no parque em pleno domingo!

~oOo~

- Hum, pode ser. Eu sempre o levo para dar uma volta no parque nos finais de semana, de qualquer forma, já que nunca posso vê-lo de segunda à sexta. Jacky é que vai gostar de uma nova companhia, ele já deve estar enjoando de mim - brincou.

Draco passou a shih-tzu de volta para o dono, afagando-lhe a cabeça.

Checou o relógio mais uma vez.

- Está na hora de eu ir andando, se não, perco o ônibus até a faculdade. - ele comentou. A verdade era que ele estava com medo de que Harry perguntasse o que ele realmente tinha ido fazer ali. Draco não tinha mais coragem de contar e queria acreditar que o impulso que o tomara para que ele fosse parar na porta do apartamento do moreno era realmente culpa da Astoria, e não da sua estranha curiosidade, novamente guiando-o por caminhos perigosos. Ele tinha que manter o foco. - Que horas é melhor para você ir ao parque?

~oOo~

- Ah, tudo bem - Harry apertou Jane levemente em seus braços, um pouco decepcionado por Draco ter que ir tão rápido. - Eu costumo ir cedo. Entre sete e oito da manhã, mas se for cedo demais para você... - deixou a frase no ar. - Eu imagino que você esteja trabalhando muito e deve estar cansado no final de semana.

~oOo~

- Não, esse é um bom horário, mas vai estar frio pra caramba. - Draco esfregou os braços com as mãos, só de pensar no ar gelado da rua. - Infelizmente, o inverno sempre vem. Mas é bom, porque o parque fica bem tranquilo de manhã. Dá para soltar as duas crianças, para que elas brinquem um pouco - ele deu um tapinha carinhoso na cabeça de Jane, que logo tentou lamber seus dedos.

Eles caminharam até a porta.

- Então... Até domingo, eu acho. Ou apareça na livraria antes, o gerente ficou empolgado com a ideia dos autógrafos, deve querer lhe conhecer também.

~oOo~

Os ombros de Harry caíram com a menção da bendita tarde de autógrafos. Ele realmente não estava muito animado com aquilo.

- Eu não gosto muito desse tipo de exposição, mas fazer o quê? - ele balançou levemente a cabeça. - Mas pode deixar que eu apareço lá sim. Tchau, Draco.

Depois de despedir-se do loiro, Harry caiu no sofá e ficou encarando o teto com um sorriso bobo. Oh, pelo amor de Deus! Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não podia estar se apaixonando por Draco Malfoy! Mal o conhecia.

- Certo, senhorita Jane... Você parece ter ficado encantada com ele também - o moreno disse à cadelinha que estava totalmente desperta e passeando pela sua barriga. - Mas depois desse passeio no parque é adeus Draco Malfoy, entendeu? - ela latiu em discordância, e o rapaz girou os olhos.

~oOo~

O loiro desceu as escadas do prédio de Harry rapidamente, logo alcançando a rua, sentindo o vento frio em seu rosto.

Estava sorrindo que nem um idiota tapado, mas não conseguia evitar. E era só um passeio no parque, pelo amor de Deus! Não tinha nada de mais. Um passeio tranquilo com os cachorros no parque, parecendo uma linda família feliz. Quis dar um soco na própria cara, percebendo que era um programa pra lá de romântico - e gay -, mas não tinha mais volta. E o estranho contentamento que sentia também não.

_"Você se meteu numa bela de uma burrada gigantesca, não é? Seu Malfoy idiota"_, ele pensou consigo mesmo.

Atravessou a rua e pegou o ônibus de volta para a faculdade, assobiando distraidamente.

~oOo~

Harry apareceu na livraria na quinta, mas Draco estava rodeado pelas admiradoras, e o moreno não quis atrapalhá-lo, então ficou apenas observando de longe - como fizera nos primeiros dias. Em algum momento, Draco percebeu a sua presença e sorriu discretamente. Harry retribuiu prontamente, mas não ousou se aproximar.

Ele nem esperava que o loiro tentasse uma aproximação também, afinal, estava muito ocupado, então Harry levou um senhor susto quando, ao tentar pegar um livro no alto de uma prateleira, Draco chegou por trás, esticou-se e pegou o livro para ele. O coração de Harry foi parar na boca quando ele sentiu o calor do corpo do loiro às suas costas. Draco era um pouco mais alto que ele, então nem precisou fazer muito esforço para alcançar o livro. O moreno ganhou o dia ao sentir o corpo do futuro médico tão colado ao seu.

Na sexta, ele resolveu ousar. Foi até o campus da universidade de Draco, mas logo achou a ideia idiota, pois, como não sabia onde poderia encontrar o loiro, ele ficou dando voltas inúteis pelo lugar. Desanimado, largou-se em uma cadeira da lanchonete. Talvez Draco nem tivesse aula naquele horário.

~oOo~

O sinal anunciando o final da aula tocou, e o loiro suspirou aliviado. Fechou o caderno e jogou tudo de qualquer jeito na mochila, catou a carteira e enfiou no bolso. Estava morrendo de fome, então iria até a lanchonete.

Andou distraidamente pelos corredores, mas avistou uma figura loira e baixa vindo em sua direção. Ele virou uma esquina e apressou o passo, fugindo de Astoria.

Ontem Harry aparecera na livraria, dizendo estar atrás de algum material de pesquisa para seu novo livro. Ele não tinha se aproximado assim que chegou, pois Draco estava rodeado de clientes e a loja estava muito movimentada. Mas eles puderam conversar, depois que o loiro pegou alguns livros que poderiam ajudar o escritor, ao irem para um café depois do expediente. Quando se despediu de Harry, Astoria apareceu - e Draco agradeceu mentalmente por ele não tê-la visto - e, desde então, ela passou a persegui-lo, dizendo que precisavam conversar.

Mas Draco não queria conversar, nem entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele preferia ficar às escuras e deixar as coisas acontecerem. Iria surtar se parasse para analisar a situação.

Há tempos ele não se sentia tão leve. Estava feliz e nem tinha muitos motivos para isso. Mas ainda assim, fazia-lhe bem.

Mas se ele parasse para refletir o porquê disso, tinha a certeza de não ficaria assim tão feliz. E ele não precisava que Astoria o lembrasse disso.

Conseguiu fugir dela e chegar à lanchonete são e salvo.

Só não esperava encontrá-lo logo ali.

- Harry?

~oOo~

O moreno ergueu a cabeça quando ouviu alguém o chamar e imediatamente um sorriso brincou nos seus lábios ao constatar que não era sua imaginação brincando com ele mais uma vez: era Draco.

- Oi! - disse, levantando-se para cumprimentá-lo com um aperto de mão.

Aquela sensação de formigamento só aumentava e ele sentia que apenas toques ocasionais em breve não seriam mais suficientes.

- Eu vim para pesquisar algumas coisas na biblioteca - mentiu.

A verdade? Estava ali para ver Draco de jaleco... E que visão!

- Que coincidência te encontrar!

~oOo~

- Sim, muita coincidência. - Draco se sentou na cadeira em frente a Harry, depois de se cumprimentarem, sem conseguir impedir o sorriso idiota. Devia estar com uma cara de bobo... - Se eu soubesse que estava aqui, tinha saído um pouco antes da aula, para mostrar a universidade para você.

Logo a garçonete se aproximou para notar os pedidos, mas Draco nem lembrava mais que estivera morto de fome. Pediu um lanche qualquer, depois perguntando o que o moreno iria querer, e logo a moça se foi para trazer os pedidos.

- Então, achou o que precisava?

~oOo~

_"Oh, encontrei sim"_, Harry pensou satisfeito. Draco usava um óculos para leitura que provavelmente esquecera-se de tirar quando deixou a sala. A roupa por baixo do jaleco era uma blusa preta bem justa, que marcava a barriga tanquinho que Harry tanto invejava. O jeans era justo, mas elegante e bastante sóbrio.

- Na verdade não - Harry fingiu desânimo. Como diria ter encontrado algo se estava de mãos abanando? - Meu próximo livro se passa na Inglaterra do século XIII. Preciso de livros de história muito bons, e os daqui não traziam nenhuma informação que eu já não soubesse - explicou. - Talvez você possa me ajudar na próxima vez em que eu for à livraria. Você continua muito popular com as garotas - jogou verde, na tentativa de obter alguma informação sobre a vida amorosa do loiro.

~oOo~

- Não, não. Nem sou popular assim. Encalhado está mais pro termo certo. - ele sorriu torto - Logo viro um solteirão convicto, como diria Blaise. Lembra-se dele da escola? De qualquer maneira, eu já li um bocado de romances, e acaba que eu indico muitos livros às clientes. Deve ser por isso. Quem deve ser popular é você, várias garotas compraram o seu livro essa semana. Está fazendo sucesso, hein? Eu já vi umas meninas te secando na loja. - ele aproveitou para dar mais uma boa olhada em Harry.

Ele usava uma camiseta folgada - até demais para o seu gosto -, mas Draco se lembrava muito bem do abdômen bem trabalhado de Harry, a pele levemente dourada, de quando o moreno "desfilara" sem camisa pela sala. O cabelo preto despenteado dava um ar despojado e - o loiro queria morrer por pensar isso - sexy ao escritor. Além dos olhos verdes, que pareciam mais duas esmeraldas de tão brilhantes.

Mas a garçonete chegou com o pedido, interrompendo a conversa - e, consequentemente, a admiração do loiro, mas pelo menos, ela o impedira de começar a babar. Ao sentir o cheirinho da comida, Draco sentiu a fome voltar. Mas não iria comer igual a um desesperado na frente de Harry, então apenas tomou um gole de seu suco.

- É uma pena que você não tenha encontrado o material que precisava. A biblioteca está mesmo precisando de uns livros novos, pelo menos na parte de medicina. Mas eu vou dar uma olhada pra você no que tem na livraria hoje, então. - o loiro mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, pesando as próximas palavras. Decidiu se arriscar - Posso te ligar avisando se encontrei alguma coisa. Por sinal, eu ainda não tenho o seu celular... Fica mais fácil da gente marcar alguma coisa se trocarmos nossos números.

Pronto, estava feito. E ainda falou pressupondo que eles iriam se encontrar várias vezes. Devia dar um soco na sua própria cara, pela audácia.

Encarou os olhos verdes de Harry, esperando uma resposta.

~oOo~

O coração de Harry disparou com a primeira parte da informação. Ele estava solteiro! Sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de rir já que passara duas noites em claro se matando por imaginar-se interessado em um cara com namorada. Agora ele poderia mudar o foco para: "Estou interessado em um cara hétero!", mas se preocuparia com isso depois. Por enquanto ficaria feliz com a notícia do solteiro convicto. Depois ele franziu as sobrancelhas pela história de "garotas o secando na livraria". Ele continuava sendo extremamente alheio a esse tipo de coisa. Não prestava atenção nem em caras que se interessavam por ele, que dirá dar atenção a garotas!

- Até parece! Eu sempre tive cara e jeito de nerd - Harry encolheu os ombros. - Acho que não dou um bom beijo na boca há anos! - riu sem jeito. - Lembra do baile de formatura? Eu só fui porque Ginny praticamente pulou em cima de mim e me obrigou a ir com ela. Nunca gostei muito desse tipo de coisa, por isso as garotas me acham chato e logo me jogam fora.

Ficou quieto enquanto a garçonete colocava os pedidos sobre a mesa - com os olhos em cima de Draco, obviamente. Mas o loiro o encarava, Harry percebeu e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior tentando não criar falsas esperanças.

Quando Draco pediu, naquele tom de "Eu não estou nem aí, mas se você quiser..." o seu telefone, o coração do moreno, que ainda estava disparado, quase parou de bater. Piscou seguidamente, esperando acordar a qualquer segundo. Será que ele estaria se jogando demais naquilo tudo? Ele já havia quebrado a cara outra vez com um cara que era lindo também. Ele ficou dias fantasiando, sonhando que, enfim, fosse encontrar alguém. Eis que então o cara surge com uma garota que mais parecia uma modelo e a apresentou como sua namorada. Harry jurou a si mesmo que jamais se deixaria levar pelos seus desejos como fez quando conheceu Cedric, mas lá estava ele de novo, flutuando com qualquer coisa que Draco dizia, por mais simples que fosse.

- Ah, claro - ele disse lentamente ao perceber que encarava o loiro com a boca aberta (com a sua melhor cara de pateta). - Me diz o seu - pegou o celular rapidamente. - Aí eu te dou um toque e você salva aí.

Draco forneceu o número rapidamente e, enquanto Harry digitava, aquela loira que aparecera no café se aproximou, em passos pesados e praticamente soltando fogo pela boca. O moreno girou os olhos e esperou pelo escândalo.

~oOo~

O loiro vibrou internamente com a notícia de que não era o único solteiro na mesa. Mas quis se esmurrar depois, por ficar surtando por isso. Ele só podia estar enlouquecendo. Devia tratar de arranjar um analista, para tentar colocar algum juízo na cabeça.

Passou seu número ao moreno, mas enquanto ele anotava, percebeu que Potter fez uma careta olhando para a porta e adivinhou o que - ou, mais precisamente, quem - estava vindo. Revirou os olhos. Não podia ser em outra hora, não? Astoria parou ao seu lado e parecia capaz de torcer o seu pescoço com as mãos. Mas quando ela abriu a boca para começar a tagarelar, ele decidiu agir.

- Só pra lhe avisar, o seu _namorado_ estava atrás de você ainda há pouco, eu o vi antes de chegar aqui. - mentiu. Não que Theodore não estivesse fazendo isso. Se o conhecesse bem, nesse momento ele estaria querendo arrancar sua cabeça do mesmo jeito que Astoria parecia querer, mas por motivos diferentes - Então, por favor, Astoria, vá falar com ele, antes que ele decida vir falar _comigo_.

Ela ficou meio chocada por um instante, mas logo retomou o fio da meada.

- Nott não é meu namorado!

- Então diga isso a ele, ao invés de ficar reclamando aqui. Pode ir.

- Draco!

- Sim?

- Nós temos que conversar!

Ele revirou os olhos, pedindo a Deus por um pouco de paciência.

- Deus, Astoria, pare com isso. Estou aqui conversando com um amigo, - ela fez um som estrangulado com a garganta, como se ele estivesse fazendo uma piada, mas ele não se deixou interromper - será que dá para ter um pouco de educação? Depois eu falo com você. Tchau.

A loira bufou, indignada, mas acabou lhe dando as costas, saindo escandalosamente da lanchonete.

- Sinto muito mesmo por você ter que presenciar isso. - desculpou-se - Não sei o que há com ela esses dias.

~oOo~

- Tudo bem - Harry tentou imprimir alguma animação na voz, mas a verdade era que a forma como aquela garota aparecia sempre nos momentos mais inoportunos e agia como "dona" de Draco o desanimava. Onde há fumaça, há fogo, a vovó Potter adorava lhe dizer. - Eu tenho que ir embora, de qualquer forma. Hermione daqui a pouco liga surtando porque eu estou por aí "passeando" em vez de estar com a cara enfiada no notebook escrevendo - esboçou um sorriso enquanto levantava. - Nos vemos no domingo, certo?

Por um momento, ele teve medo de que o loiro fosse recuar do compromisso.

~oOo~

- Harry, - o loiro segurou o pulso do outro, mantendo-o próximo quando este se levantou e perguntou se ainda se veriam no domingo - Não ligue para Astoria. Eu sei que ela está te chateando, mas não posso impedi-la de ser uma imbecil. Desculpe mesmo por isso.

Levantou-se, ainda sem soltar o pulso do moreno.

- E claro que ainda nos vemos no domingo. Não vá dar para trás agora, eu já avisei o pobre Jacky, e ele quer conhecer a Jane. Não vá decepcioná-lo, hein?

Draco acabou soltando o pulso de Harry, antes que ele pudesse achar a situação toda meio estranha, seus dedos ainda sentindo o calor da pele do moreno. Diabos, ele estava agindo estranho também, praticamente implorando pela atenção do escritor. Mas ele não conseguia agir com sua pose fria e reservada diante dele. Parecia um idiota apaixonado.

Quis arrancar os cabelos. Não, ele não podia estar nessa situação.

- Só vou pagar a nossa conta e eu te levo até a saída da universidade, okay? - e se virou e foi ao caixa, antes que Harry pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

~oOo~

Foi com muito esforço que Harry conseguiu manter a pose de que aquilo tudo não o afetava. Será que Draco não percebia o quanto mexia com ele? Discretamente ele levou a mão ao pulso, mas rapidamente desfez o movimento. Ele não entendia por que Draco agia daquela forma. Era quase como se estivesse... Interessado. Só que isso não fazia sentido, porque o loiro tinha qualquer garota aos seus pés. Não perderia tempo com ele.

Balançou levemente a cabeça. Se pensasse mais nisso, acabaria ficando louco.

Foi até o caixa e ofereceu-se para ajudar a pagar a conta, porém Draco recusou.

Caminharam em silêncio até o ponto de ônibus. Harry estava incomodado com aquilo. Não queria ficar imerso em seus pensamentos e remoer aquilo tudo ainda mais. Talvez devesse apenas aproveitar o momento e pronto.

- Qual a sua banda favorita? - não soube de onde aquela pergunta veio. Simplesmente queria, desesperadamente, puxar algum assunto.

~oOo~

Draco sorriu quando ouviu a pergunta. Não culpava Harry por querer acabar com aquele silêncio constrangedor, depois de sua eloquência ainda mais constrangedora na lanchonete.

- Eu sou bem eclético quando se trata de música... Mas gosto mais de música clássica, por causa das aulas de piano que a minha mãe me dava. Queria poder continuar. E você?

~oOo~

- Você toca piano? - Harry perguntou animado, parando de caminhar e ficando diante do loiro, fitando-o com excitação. - Você precisa tocar para mim! - emendou. - Eu também gosto de música clássica, mas sou apaixonado por Beatles! - respondeu rapidamente. - Agora promete que vai tocar algo para mim!

~oOo~

- Toco sim, não se preocupe. Acho que tenho umas partituras dos Beatles, por sinal... Eu sei tocar algumas do Paul McCartney também. - o loiro sorriu da animação do menor - Lá em casa tem um piano velho, que o pai do cara que me alugou o apartamento deixou lá. Se você quiser ir no domingo, depois da gente ter ido ao parque.

Tentou esconder o nervosismo ao convidar Harry para ir à sua casa, mas disfarçou o melhor que pôde, sem deixar de sorrir. Eles estavam, afinal, tentando ser amigos, não era tão estranho que ele chamasse o moreno para ir à sua casa, era?

~oOo~

A animação de Harry era tamanha que ele não percebeu a forma como Draco apertava as mãos, ansioso pela sua resposta. Apenas sorriu dizendo que adoraria vê-lo tocar e que com certeza iria a casa dele no domingo.

- Eu sempre quis tocar alguma coisa, mas nunca tive qualquer coordenação motora! - dizia agitado. Ia continuar falando, mas o ônibus surgiu no final da rua então ele teve que refrear a sua empolgação. - Então, até domingo - disse, enquanto fazia um sinal ao veículo. Sorrindo, virou-se para Draco e acenou brevemente.

Aquele domingo prometia!

~oOo~

- Até domingo, Harry. - Draco se despediu, ainda sorrindo. Acenou para o moreno quando o ônibus partiu e ficou parado com cara de bobo até que ele virasse uma esquina e sumisse de vista.

Sabia que devia estar agindo de maneira patética, como um tolo apaixonado. Não que ele estivesse. Mas ele não conseguia evitar.

- Será que agora podemos conversar?

Draco deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz de Astoria atrás de si.

- Quer me matar do coração, mulher? – mas ela apenas cruzou os braços, sem dizer uma palavra – E não. Não temos nada para conversar, Astoria.

O loiro deu meia volta para sair, mas a voz dela o interrompeu.

- Talvez não comigo, mas agora você terá que falar com o seu pai.

Draco parou no mesmo instante.

- O que você disse a ele? – perguntou friamente.

- Draco, sei que o nosso noivado foi rompido, mas...

- Se foi rompido, você devia saber que não tem mais que se meter na minha vida, Astoria. Agora, com sua licença, eu vou voltar para a sala.

O loiro saiu, deixando-a sozinha. Seu domingo realmente prometia...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da beta:<strong> Eles não são uns amores se entendendo e trocando suspiros apaixonados? Mas agora, por favor, alguém mate a Astoria por mim? E esse domingo promete mesmo, muahaha! Comentem s2

**Nota da Bia:** Harry deveria ter agarrado o Draco quando teve a oportunidade... Será que ele tem coragem de fazer isso no parque? Hauahauhaua Só lendo mesmo para saber. Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Eu e Carol estamos muitos felizes por vocês estarem gostando do fic tanto quanto nós estamos gostando de escrever!

**Nota da Carol:** Oi, gente! Então, demorou um pouqinho, mas o capítulo saiu xD Só posso dizer que estou mto feliz com o retorno de vcs! Estou adorando escrever essa fic com a Bia, e espero que vcs tbm estejam gostando de acompanhá-la! Quero agradecer a todo mundo que comentou! AMO VCS, SEUS LINDOS! S2 Para quem favorita ou acompanha a fic em silêncio, muito obrigada tbm! Espero que estejam gostando!

Resposta as reviews não logadas:

** **lissetigerhotmail . com**:** Oiee! Eu mandei as respostas das suas reviews para esse email (só acrescentei um arroba), está certo? Se as respostas não estiverem chegando, me avise! Muito obrigada por comentar, amore! S2 Bjão!

**Marina:** Oie! Muito obrigada, minha linda! Fico mto feliz que esteja gostando da fic! S2 Espero que goste desse cap tbm! ;D Muito obrigada por comentar, amore! Isso nos deixa mto feliz! Bjão!

**Alexandra:** Oie! Huahuahua! Nossa, todo mundo odiou a Astoria! xD Mas convenhamos, ela foi mto chata mesmo xDD Ahh, a Aizawa! Sim, pior que a Mione lembra um pouco ela sim ;D Espero que tenha gostado do cap (e da reação do Dray xDD)! Brigadão por comentar! Bjão!

Acho que é isso xD Muito obrigada a todos! Deixem REVIEWS para que nós saibamos o que vcs estão achando! ;D

Bjão, amores!


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Primeiras Impressões

**Autoras:** Bia Elric e Carol1408

**Beta: **Schaala

**Ship: **Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Classificação: **M

**Sinopse: **Nem sempre as primeiras impressões são as que realmente importam.

**Avisos: **Fic feita EM DUPLA com a minha amiga Bia, ela "fez o papel" do Harry, e eu do Draco. Inspirada na história do casal Yukina/Kisa de Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi. Possui conteúdo SLASH (relacionamento homossexual), se não gosta, não leia.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não nos pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Nem Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi é nosso, é da mangaká Shungiku Nakamura, publicado pela editoria CIEL e pelo Studio DEEN, no Japão. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, nem viola direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMEIRAS IMPRESSÕES<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

><p>Tal como Harry imaginou, ele não conseguiu dormir praticamente nada de sábado para domingo. Ficou rolando na cama de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir conciliar o sono. Acabou sendo expulso do quarto por Jane - a bons e altos latidos - que queria dormir e não conseguia com aquele rola, rola do dono. O escritor acabou voltando para a sala e se distraiu com um dos livros de história que estava usando como base para a sua pesquisa. Não soube bem quando adormeceu.<p>

Acabou acordando com as lambidas de Jane em seu rosto.

Viu que já eram dez para as oito. Completamente desperto, deu um salto do sofá e arrumou-se como um jato. Escolheu uma roupa confortável para uma corrida e saiu com os cadarços desamarrados – o resultado foi uma espetacular queda quando corria até o elevador.

Resmungando, levantou arrumando os óculos e massageou o nariz. Aquela cena o lembrava muito das suas quedas no ensino médio. Draco adorava vê-lo esborrachado no chão. Harry balançou a cabeça rapidamente, para afastar as lembranças ruins. O loiro não era mais aquele tipo de idiota que gostava de importunar os outros. Não era mais o tipo valentão que se aproveitava de sua popularidade para pisar nos outros.

Chegou ao parque um minuto atrasado. Respirou fundo e procurou o loiro, mas ele não estava por lá ainda. Harry soltou Jane da coleira, e ela saiu correndo feliz em torno dele. Ela era medrosa, então não se afastava muito. O moreno, arfante pela corrida que dera, largou-se embaixo de uma árvore de onde podia ver a entrada do parque. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, suspirando profundamente. Deveria estar se sentindo um trapo, porém sentia como se seu corpo estivesse ligado em uma tomada a 220 volts.

Como olhava ansioso para a entrada, não percebeu que alguém se aproximava pela sua lateral.

- Harry? - ele saltou de susto quando sentiu alguém tocá-lo no ombro.

- Oliver? - murmurou surpreso. - O quê...? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Oliver havia sido seu primeiro namorado. Há muitos anos. Ele tinha quinze anos e estava no auge das suas dúvidas quanto à sua sexualidade. Já havia ficado com algumas meninas, mas não sentia empolgação alguma ao beijá-las. Em uma festa de aniversário, conheceu Oliver. Ele estudava na sua escola, mas era um ano adiantado. Em uma daquelas brincadeiras de adolescentes de rodar a garrafa, acabou indo parar no armário com ele e com certeza aquele foi um dos melhores amassos que teve na vida. Aí ficou 100% convicto de que gostava mesmo de garotos.

O relacionamento acabou quando ele se mudou para a Irlanda, cinco meses depois.

~oOo~

Draco chegou à mansão Malfoy bem cedo, na esperança de que Lucius ainda estivesse dormindo e ele pudesse pegar Jacky para o passeio sem maiores problemas.

Claro que ele não teve tanta sorte assim.

Seu pai o esperava na sala, perto da janela, e Jacky estava deitado por lá, alheio à tensão no ar. Sua mãe não estava em lugar algum à vista, provavelmente ainda dormindo, então não poderia contar com a ajuda dela. Draco prometeu a si mesmo que faria da vida de Astoria um inferno depois dessa cilada.

- Lucius. - ele acenou com a cabeça para o pai, cumprimentando-o, mas este nem se deu ao trabalho de repetir a formalidade, já começando o seu discurso.

- A sua noiva me ligou na sexta... - ele começou.

- Ela não é mais minha noiva. - Draco o interrompeu, mas Lucius continuou, ignorando totalmente o filho.

- ... E me disse que você está saindo com... Um novo amigo. - ele escolheu bem as palavras - Um amigo com gostos bem peculiares. Você tem algo a dizer sobre isso, Draco?

- Pare de rodeios, Lucius. Pergunte de uma vez o que quer perguntar. - disse arrogantemente.

Mas Draco perdeu a pose quando o pai avançou, agarrando seu braço com força.

- Por acaso você enlouqueceu, é isso, Draco? Largando a empresa que eu levei anos para construir, querendo bancar o independente, e agora isso! Está querendo me desagradar, peitar comigo? - ele chacoalhou o filho, como se isso lhe emprestasse algum juízo, falando cada vez mais alto - Para isso você precisa virar uma bichinha que dá para outros caras?

Draco empurrou o pai, fazendo-o soltá-lo e se afastando, furioso. Jacky acordou assustado com a fúria de Lucius e começou a latir.

- É só com isso que você se preocupa, hein? Com a sua imagem, e em como a imagem do seu filho pode manchar a sua? Pois saiba que eu vou fazer o que eu quiser, não ligo para o que você acha!

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Narcisa apareceu na porta da sala, enrolada em um roupão. A gritaria devia tê-la acordado.

Mas Draco a ignorou, pegando a coleira de Jacky e indo para a saída. Mas ainda se virou para Lucius, cuspindo:

- Você não precisa se preocupar, _pai_... Ele não e gay. Mas se fosse, não seria problema nenhum, para mim.

O loiro saiu da mansão com passos firmes, Jacky quase correndo para acompanhá-lo. Queria esganar o pai, esganar Astoria, esganar quem quer que aparecesse na sua frente! Não sabia se teria coragem de encarar Harry depois disso. Se Lucius descobrisse quem era o seu "amigo", provavelmente faria da vida dele um inferno, assim como fazia da sua. Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão complicadas?

Mas quando entrou no parque, Draco descobriu que o que estava ruim ainda podia piorar... Piorar bem mais do que ele esperava.

~oOo~

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Harry perguntou estupefato.

O final do relacionamento dos dois foi tranquilo. Sem cenas, nem mágoas. Oliver apenas precisava ir porque o pai havia sido transferido para uma filial da empresa em Dublin. Harry realmente estava gostando dele, e sentiu o rompimento, mas já haviam se passado oito anos e Oliver era apenas uma lembrança feliz da sua adolescência.

- Eu estou morando naquele prédio - Oliver indicou um prédio branco de vários andares que ficava por trás de algumas casas.

- Mas você estava na Irlanda!

- É. Eu voltei no final do ano passado. Nunca consegui me acostumar com o país, aí voltei para terminar meu curso de educação física aqui. Estava justamente dando a minha corrida matinal quando te vi aqui. Quase não acreditei! Você mudou muito.

- Eu cresci, ora - Harry sorriu sem jeito. Oliver também sorriu e, sem pedir permissão, se sentou ao lado dele.

- Essa sua cicatriz é inconfundível. Marca registrada! - Oliver brincou, mas o sorriso de Harry desapareceu. Draco o reconheceu pelos olhos. Sua cicatriz era algo tão... Comum. O moreno ficou um pouco desapontado por Oliver lembrar-se daquele detalhe dentre tantos.

Acabaram engatando numa conversa animada sobre a adolescência e o que estavam fazendo agora. Harry não contou que seus livros estavam sendo publicados. Ele era uma pessoa muito reservada e não queria que aquilo soasse como se estivesse tentando se gabar.

- Sabe... - Oliver disse, de repente, tocando-o levemente no ombro.

Harry percebeu que os olhos dele deslizaram pelo parque, mas não havia ninguém por perto naquele momento. Ainda era cedo demais. As pessoas costumavam aproveitar os domingos para dormir até mais tarde.

Aproveitando o momento, Oliver deslizou a mão até a bochecha de Harry.

- Eu senti muito a sua falta - o rapaz disse, aproximando-se perigosamente. O escritor arregalou os olhos e tentou se afastar, mas Oliver passou o braço em torno da sua cintura, impedindo-o de se mover. - Eu pensei em te procurar logo que voltei, mas fiquei com medo. Aí te encontro aqui hoje. Deve ser o destino...

Harry entrou em pânico ao vê-lo se aproximar mais e mais. Estava completamente mudo pela surpresa. Oliver nunca fora tão ousado. Mas já haviam se passado muitos anos, e nenhum dos dois eram iguais aos adolescentes inexperientes de antes.

Ele não conseguiu reagir quando os lábios do ex-namorado encontraram os seus, mas também não correspondeu. Mesmo de olhos abertos, a única imagem que vinha à sua mente era a de Draco, e Harry sentiu-se um canalha por desejar fervorosamente que aquela boca fosse de outra pessoa. Na verdade, sonhava há dias com a boca de certo loiro que estava meia hora atrasado e provavelmente o deixaria plantado ali. Harry fechou os olhos, enquanto pensava que deveria descer das nuvens. Era melhor aceitar o que Oliver lhe oferecia, do que esperar pelo milagre de que Draco Malfoy correspondesse aos seus sentimentos.

Entretanto, o beijo não passou de um leve roçar, pois no segundo seguinte, Harry viu Oliver sendo arrancado de cima de si por um Draco completamente descontrolado.

~oOo~

Harry estava beijando outro cara.

Draco piscou, aturdido, dizendo a si mesmo que estava vendo coisas que não existiam. Mas quando reabriu os olhos, a cena continuava a mesma.

Harry estava beijando um cara, ali, na sua frente. Outro cara, que não era ele.

_"Não."_

Então, ele não via mais nada. Num segundo embaçado, ele já havia atravessado a distância que o separava do casal e arrancava o homem colado ao moreno, jogando-o no chão. Seu corpo todo tremia, a adrenalina da briga com o pai corria forte por suas veias, e ele não pensou antes de meter um soco na cara do homem, quando ele tentou se levantar.

O desconhecido caiu no chão de novo, e Draco logo estava em cima dele, urrando de ódio e acertando-o no nariz, que ouviu estralar e, provavelmente, quebrar contra seu punho. Ele gritou algo como "quem você pensa que é para encostar a mão nele!", enquanto desferia mais um soco no rosto do cara. Ia acertá-lo de novo, mas os braços de Harry o seguraram, e ele gritava, pedindo que parasse, mas Draco estava enlouquecido, gritando de volta que não ia deixar um otário qualquer se aproveitar do moreno.

O homem conseguiu se desvencilhar dele, enquanto Harry o segurava, e fugiu para a saída. Draco queria segui-lo para terminar de deformar a cara do imbecil.

Mas as mãos do escritor o seguraram no lugar, impedindo-o de ir.

O ruído do sangue correndo em seus ouvidos e a raiva explosiva começaram a diminuir, e o loiro respirou ruidosamente, parecendo voltar à consciência, seu corpo todo trêmulo pela adrenalina. Harry ainda agarrava fortemente seus braços, e Jacky e Jane não paravam de latir em volta deles. O moreno, de surpreso e chocado com a cena, passou a ficar raivoso. Draco não sabia o que dizer a ele para se explicar.

Estava ferrado.

~oOo~

Harry não soube de onde tirou forças para segurar Draco e impedir que ele quebrasse alguma outra coisa de Oliver - obviamente o nariz atingido já estava seriamente machucado e, pelo estampido que ouviu, quebrado. O loiro era infinitamente mais forte que ele e estava furioso, mas Harry conseguiu segurá-lo por cinco segundos, e foi o suficiente para que Oliver saísse em disparada.

Arfando, Harry soltou os braços do estudante que se virou para encará-lo. O moreno simplesmente não conseguia entender o que acabara de acontecer. Em um segundo pensava que deveria conversar direito com Oliver, saber se ainda havia alguma chance para aquele relacionamento adolescente ter futuro, e no segundo seguinte se viu atraindo a atenção das pessoas que corriam ao longe por causa da fúria sem explicação de Draco.

Quem Draco pensava que era para agir daquela forma? Tudo bem que Oliver também não podia sair roubando beijos daquele jeito, mas, se Harry quisesse, poderia tê-lo afastado sem dificuldade. Não precisava de nenhum cara metido a super herói para defender a sua "virtude".

Ele fechou os olhos, enquanto respirava fundo, tentando não surtar. A confusão estava dando lugar à raiva e todos os seus amigos - até seus pais e seu padrinho - sabiam que quando seus olhos começavam a 'faiscar' era melhor sair de perto porque a casa iria cair.

- O que deu em você? - a técnica de respiração não deu certo e ele explodiu em uma exclamação furiosa. - Você quebrou o nariz dele! Eu não preciso de nenhum valentão para me defender! Oliver é meu amigo, e não nos víamos há muito tempo! - enquanto falava ele pegou Jane, que continuava latindo assustada, e a apertou em seus braços, na tentativa de acalmá-la.

~oOo~

Draco abriu a boca para responder, mas tornou a fechá-la, sem saber o que diria.

_"Harry, eu soquei o nariz do idiota porque ele estava te beijando, e a minha mente imbecil acha que só eu posso fazer isso, sacou?" _Ele não diria isso, na maior cara de pau, nem sob tortura.

- Eu... - ele começou, sem saber bem o que dizer, ainda respirando com dificuldade - Desculpa, eu não sei o que... Ele estava cima de você e... Eu não pensei e... Quando eu vi... - sua cabeça não conseguia formar uma frase coerente, e Draco ficava cada vez mais nervoso com aqueles olhos verdes o encarando. Harry ainda parecia estar com raiva, mas também surpreso por vê-lo tão sem fala. Sentia-se um babaca completo. - Eu sinto muito. É melhor eu ir, eu... Me desculpe. - fugir agora também era muito cara de pau, mas ele não via outra saída.

Jacky latia e rodava à sua volta, e Draco conseguiu agarrar a coleira dele, começando a se afastar, sem saber se continuava se desculpando ou se saía correndo como o tal Oliver fizera.

~oOo~

Harry bufou enfurecido. O loiro ainda não tinha se afastado muito, então, em quatro passadas o alcançou, impedindo-o de continuar ao segurá-lo com força pelo pulso. Percebeu o olhar culpado de Draco, mas isso não fez com que a sua raiva diminuísse. Ele estava louco por Draco? Sim, estava e admitia isso, porém eles haviam acabado de se reencontrar e ele não tinha o direito de agir como um namorado ciumento.

- O que você pensou? - Harry perguntou furioso, não disposto a deixar Draco sair correndo dali sem uma explicação plausível. - Eu fui beijado de surpresa sim, mas eu não estava desgostando! Eu gosto de homens, Malfoy, e Oliver foi o meu primeiro namorado há muitos anos. Choquei você? - perguntou com desdém.

~oOo~

Draco abriu e fechou a boca, em choque. Primeiro namorado? Oh, isso era ótimo, ótimo mesmo. Astoria estava certa, no final das contas, e seu estômago deu cambalhotas, dividido entre estar alegre com a notícia do moreno ser mesmo gay, e ele ter alguma chance, ou se sentir um imbecil por ter aquelas ideias ridículas.

Até que a "ficha caiu", e ele captou o _"eu não estava desgostando"_ gritado em alto e bom tom.

Agora Draco estava realmente fulo. Tudo bem Harry ficar gritando que sua atitude fora errada, porque disso ele já sabia, mas daí a dizer que ele estava adorando ser agarrado por outro cara e que o loiro era um babaca por interrompê-lo já era demais.

- Oh, me desculpe se eu interrompi o seu amasso com o seu namorado, Potter! Eu não tenho culpa se pensei que o cara era um pervertido que estava se aproveitando de você, por estar sozinho num parque! - o loiro puxou o pulso preso, para que ele segurasse os de Harry, trazendo-o para bem perto - Se você tivesse me contado desde o início que estava com ele, eu não precisaria socá-lo, tentando lhe defender! Eu não tenho culpa se eu me preocupo com você, seu imbecil! Se quando eu vi ele em cima de você, a única coisa que eu pensei foi que eu tinha que tirá-lo dali!

Draco tinha noção de que estava praticamente se declarando, fazendo aquela cena de ciúmes, mas ele não conseguia se refrear. Se Harry queria tanto assim ficar com o tarado do parque, que ele ficasse então!

- Eu já pedi desculpas, o que você quer mais? E se está tão incomodado assim comigo, então me deixe aqui e vá atrás do seu namorado! - o loiro soltou os braços do moreno, voltando a se afastar.

~oOo~

- Amasso? - Harry gritou exasperado, sem nem ao menos se incomodar com os olhares curiosos das pessoas que se aproximavam. - Você tem noção do quanto exagerou nisso tudo? E continua exagerando! - ele estava com raiva demais para processar com clareza a cena que Draco fazia. Por um momento fugaz, pensou que pudesse ser ciúme, mas a ideia lhe pareceu tão absurda que a esqueceu em seguida. - Tudo bem, eu estava aqui esperando por você e ele não tinha o direito de fazer o que fez, já que não nos víamos há anos, mas daí você agir como um neandertal foi demais! E eu vou sim atrás dele! Vou pedir desculpas por essa sua grosseria! - exclamou exaltado, passando por ele em passos pesados.

Porém não chegou a ir muito longe, pois Jacky se soltou da coleira e correu até ele.

O cachorro pulou nas costas dele e, como não estava esperando, Harry caiu com tudo, na sua segunda queda espetacular do dia, quase esmagando a pobre Jane.

- Outch... - murmurou ao tentar levantar. Caiu em cima de algo pontiagudo e acabou ferindo o braço.

~oOo~

- Harry! - Draco correu até o moreno caído, preocupado, já esquecendo que eles estavam brigando - Você está bem? Oh, seu braço! - ele exclamou quando viu o ferimento - Deixe-me ver.

O moreno tentou puxar o braço para longe, mas o loiro o segurou fortemente, analisando o estrago.

- Acho que vai ter que dar uns pontos. Venha, vou levá-lo à minha casa, que é mais perto daqui, antes que isso infeccione.

E antes que Harry pudesse reclamar, ele pegou o moreno nos braços, dirigindo-se à saída do parque com Jacky e Jane correndo alegremente atrás dele, ignorando totalmente os olhares curiosos dos transeuntes.

~oOo~

Oh, por Deus! Por que Malfoy tinha que ficar fazendo aquele tipo de coisa? Era aquela preocupação e carinho que faziam com que Harry se derretesse como se fosse um amontoado de gelatina. Tentou se soltar e murmurou um 'Eu machuquei o braço e não a perna, Malfoy', mas Draco não lhe deu qualquer atenção e continuou em disparada até a casa.

O moreno tremeu quando pararam diante da imensa mansão Malfoy.

- É melhor me deixar ir embora. Foi só um arranhão - disse nervoso. - Com certeza o seu pai não vai gostar nada, nada de me ver.

~oOo~

- Shh, é melhor tratar agora para que não infeccione o ferimento. Até que cheguemos à minha casa mesmo, ou à sua, vai demorar demais. Não ligue para o que o meu pai vai dizer, ele é imbecil com todo mundo mesmo.

Draco entrou na mansão, imaginando a cara de Lucius quando o visse carregando um cara que ele acreditava ser gay (pois ele ainda não tivera a confirmação, só os boatos que Astoria espalhara) no maior estilo de príncipe e princesa de contos de fada. Ele iria pirar.

Uma empregada se aproximou em passos rápidos quando os viu na entrada.

- Senhor Malfoy! O que aconteceu?

- Meu amigo se machucou, Susie. Preciso cuidar do ferimento. Onde estão meus pais? - ele achou melhor não perguntar diretamente sobre Lucius, por mais que os empregados já devessem saber da briga que ocorrera mais cedo.

- Oh, eles saíram. O senhor Malfoy tinha uma reunião, e a senhora Malfoy não disse aonde ia. - a empregada tentou falar o mais claramente que conseguiu, apesar de não conseguir esconder o espanto ao ver o filho do chefe carregando outro homem no colo.

Draco seria o assunto da semana - não, do mês inteiro - entre os empregados da mansão.

- Ótimo. Obrigado, Susie. Qualquer coisa, estarei no meu antigo quarto.

~oOo~

O moreno percebeu como a empregada o olhara como se ele fosse um E.T. de duas cabeças e suspirou derrotado. Já até imaginava o que iriam falar.

Pelo menos Lucius Malfoy não estava em casa, e Harry certamente daria um jeito de escapulir antes que ele voltasse. Ainda teria que procurar por Oliver para pedir desculpas pelo acontecido. Mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. Provavelmente ele o desculparia. Era só garantir que Draco ficaria bem longe deles.

O quarto de Draco era enorme. Com certeza a sala do seu apartamento caberia perfeitamente ali. Era todo decorado em verde e prata, as cores favoritas do loiro, com móveis de extremo bom gosto e eletros de última geração.

Quando Draco o colocou sobre o colchão macio, Harry tratou de afastar todos os pensamentos nada puros que teve ao ver aquela cama gigante e virou-se para a janela, observando Jane e Jacky brincarem de pega-pega no jardim. O escritor apertou levemente os olhos. Se aquele cachorro conseguisse alcançar a sua pobre Jane, ela seria esmagada...

- É engraçado como você sempre arranja amigos grandalhões – disse, ainda olhando para o cachorro. - E mais engraçado ainda como esses seus amigos insistem em me fazer estatelar no chão na frente de todo mundo! – acrescentou, regredindo para a mágoa do passado. Apenas prendendo-se ao passado não sucumbiria aos encantos de Draco.

~oOo~

- Jacky é bem treinado, não vai morder a Jane, se é isso que está lhe preocupando. - o loiro disse, tentando esconder o tom amargurado de sua voz. O moreno insistia em lembrar o quanto ele fora idiota no passado. Não podia culpá-lo, no entanto. Ele merecia. Mas isso não significa que ele não se machucava com as palavras de Harry.

Ainda estava de costas para o moreno, atrás da caixa de primeiros socorros. Quando a encontrou, voltou-se para ele.

- Eu fui ignorante com você no passado, Harry, eu sei, mas eu já pedi desculpas. - ele se aproximou, depositando a caixa sobre a cama, ao lado do moreno. Segurou o braço ferido e, sem deixar de encarar os olhos verdes, perguntou - Quantas vezes eu ainda vou ter que pedir até que você possa me desculpar?

~oOo~

"Você não pediu nenhuma vez...", Harry pensou, enquanto desviava o olhar. Bom, pelo não de uma forma totalmente direta. Apenas deu a entender que sentia muito, mas um pedido de desculpas formal, ele não ouviu.

Deixou que Draco fizesse o curativo e amaldiçoou-se pela tremedeira que aqueles dedos causavam em seu corpo. Assim que o loiro terminou, Harry pulou da cama e dirigiu-se até a porta.

- Eu já vou - disse em um tom frio. - Obrigado pelo curativo.

~oOo~

- Harry.

Draco segurou o braço do moreno, tomando cuidado para não estragar o curativo e machucá-lo mais.

- Me desculpe mesmo pela cena no parque hoje. E por tudo que eu já fiz. Eu sinto muito mesmo. Isso não apaga o passado, nem me faz deixar de ser um idiota. Mas eu realmente sinto muito. Eu vou entender se você não quiser falar mais comigo, depois de hoje... - seus dedos escorregaram pelo braço de Harry, até soltá-lo.

Era mentira. Ele não entenderia...

Draco não queria acreditar que Harry pudesse estar mesmo chateado com ele, mas ele não era cego. Ele só queria que o moreno entendesse.

~oOo~

- Olha, Draco, eu estou cansado. Não dormi nada ontem à noite. Estava ansioso pelo nosso... - mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, sem saber bem como definir aquilo que teriam. - Nosso encontro - disse por fim. - Eu só quero ir para casa agora, está bem? Eu não deveria ter falado o que falei, e você não deveria ter feito o que fez. Acredito que estamos quites - disse sem muita emoção. Havia imaginado um dia tão diferente e não conseguia esconder a sua decepção. - Agora eu só quero ir para casa dormir. Depois nos falamos, certo?

~oOo~

- ... Tudo bem. - ele respondeu, vendo a decepção de Harry.

Ele também estava desapontado com o estava acontecendo e não conseguia esconder, pois o moreno claramente preferia fugir e depois ir conversar com o babaca do ex do que tentar esclarecer as coisas com ele. Não eram suas desculpas que mudariam a opinião de Harry a seu respeito, nem nada do que ele fizesse.

Ele não tinha chances, pois mesmo que estivesse arrependido, Harry sempre olharia para trás. Era melhor deixá-lo ir.

- A gente se fala depois.

~oOo~

Harry ainda hesitou por um momento com a mão na maçaneta, mas acabou deixando o quarto sem olhar para trás. Tinha que colocar uma coisa na sua cabeça: Aquilo jamais daria certo. Draco era hétero. Quanto mais tempo ficasse perto dele, mais se apaixonaria e mais sofreria depois. Era melhor sofrer agora, enquanto os sentimentos ainda não o sufocavam.

Chamou Jane com um assobio e ela saltou para os seus braços.

Enquanto deixava a propriedade, percebeu os olhares dos empregados, porém não se importou. Seria a primeira e última vez que o veriam ali.

Nos dias seguintes, Harry se enterrou no trabalho, principalmente para não pensar em certo loiro. Não foi mais à livraria e disse para Hermione marcar aquela tarde de autógrafos apenas no mês seguinte, pois estava muito inspirado e não queria perder nenhum segundo - mentira deslavada.

Na quarta, ele finalmente criou coragem e foi procurar Oliver. Olhou para o simpático prédio e pensou em recuar. Porém, já havia ido até ali. Que mal faria subir e pedir desculpas pelo comportamento de Draco? Informou ao porteiro que estava ali para visitar o rapaz. Enquanto esperava que o homem interfonasse, Harry sentiu um pouco de apreensão. Talvez o ex-namorado não quisesse vê-lo. Entretanto, recebeu uma resposta positiva e foi informado que Oliver morava no quinto andar.

- Oi - Harry disse sem jeito. Oliver já o esperava na porta do apartamento. Ele apenas sorriu, fazendo um sinal para que o moreno o seguisse.

O escritor percebeu que o ex usava uma proteção branca no nariz, uma espécie de faixa.

- Eu só vim pedir desculpas pela reação do meu amigo - Harry disse, enquanto ocupava um dos lugares do sofá.

- Ele avançou em mim como se eu estivesse tentando sugar a sua alma ou algo parecido...

- Eu sei. Sinto muito - o moreno disse sem jeito. - Ele disse que pensou que você tivesse me agarrado à força.

- Eu fiz mal também. Não deveria ter te beijado daquela forma - Oliver meneou levemente a cabeça. - Ele é seu namorado?

- Não - por alguma razão, Harry corou furiosamente e torceu para que o ex não percebesse nada. – Você se lembra do Draco Malfoy? - o rapaz fez um leve aceno afirmativo. - Pois é... É ele.

- Sério? Mas ele não vivia fazendo você pagar micos na frente de todo mundo? - Oliver perguntou espantado.

- Ele mudou bastante - Harry disse um pouco incomodado. Ele se sentia mal por ter jogado aquele mesmo tipo de coisa na cara de Draco. Talvez devesse ir pedir desculpas a ele também...

_"Não! Mantenha-se afastado. É melhor para você",_ pensou exasperado.

- E o seu nariz? - perguntou preocupado.

- Ah, ficarei bem - Oliver fez um sinal de impaciência. - E certamente eu faria tudo de novo. Não me arrependi nem um pouco de ter te beijado... Eu só não fui te procurar porque não sei onde você está morando, então ia esperar até o domingo para ver se tinha sorte de te encontrar outra vez - ele sorriu de uma forma que julgava sedutora, mas Harry não sentiu nada. Nem de longe aquele sorriso chegava aos pés do sorriso de Draco... E o loiro nem precisava se esforçar para deixá-lo com as benditas borboletas no estômago.

_"Passei de colegial para mocinha de romance... Quanta evolução!"_, pensou com desgosto.

- Vai com calma, Oliver - Harry pediu um pouco incomodado quando o rapaz começou a acabar com a distância que havia entre os dois. - Como você bem disse, não deveria ter me beijado daquele jeito. Estávamos em um local público e você sabe como as pessoas reagem... Não quero confusão. Além disso, acabamos de nos reencontrar. Eu mudei, você mudou. É melhor nos conhecermos outra vez.

Oliver ponderou por um minuto e então sorriu.

- Certo. Então vamos nos conhecer de novo - ele disse animado. - Na sexta eu e o pessoal da escola vamos nos reencontrar em uma boate que abriu lá no centro. Você não quer ir? Vai ser legal ver aquele bando de desocupados - acrescentou bem humorado.

- Nossa, tem gente que eu não vejo há séculos! - Harry exclamou em um tom saudoso. - Eu vou sim! Estou precisando sair um pouco. Ando trabalhando que nem um doido.

Conversaram mais um pouco e combinaram de se encontrar na sexta. Harry deixou o apartamento de Oliver sentindo-se mais animado e bastante aliviado por ele não ter guardado qualquer rancor sobre o incidente no parque.

~oOo~

Depois que Harry foi embora, Draco deu ordens aos empregados de não comentarem com os pais que ele havia passado ali (e, indiretamente, não falarem da vinda do moreno à mansão). Eles eram inteligentes o suficiente para obedecerem ao filho do patrão, e também não queriam despertar a ira de Lucius, contando o que acontecera em sua ausência.

A semana seguiu sem maiores problemas, e o loiro mergulhou nos estudos e no trabalho. Mas não conseguia esquecer Harry.

Astoria o deixou em paz naquela semana, depois de ele ter dado um fora extremamente grosseiro nela. Não estava com paciência para aturá-la e tinha que se vingar por ela ter dado com a língua nos dentes e ido fazer fofoca para Lucius.

Era sexta-feira, e o sinal anunciando o fim das aulas do dia tocou.

- Draco, vem aqui que eu quero falar com você.

O loiro revirou os olhos para Pansy, mas sabia que a amiga estava preocupada com ele. Levantou-se, indo até a mesa dela e empurrando o caderno da garota para longe, para poder se sentar. Ela o olhou atravessado, sem ligar muito para o caderno em risco de cair.

- O que foi que aconteceu, hein, Dray? E não diga que não foi nada. Eu não sou cega.

- Se não é cega, é míope, Pansy. Eu estou perfeitamente bem.

Ela cruzou os braços, encarando-o analiticamente.

- Draco, estou preocupada com você. Só estuda e trabalha. Fez tantas horas-extras essa semana que não sei nem como está em pé.

- Estou fazendo um bom dinheiro com a maratona do trabalho. Além do mais, as vendas cresceram e a minha comissão aumentou. Eu tenho que pagar a faculdade, sabia?

O loiro percebeu Blaise se aproximando dos dois. Ele passou o braço em volta dos ombros da namorada, mas seu olhar não se desviou de Draco.

- Não é isso que ela está dizendo, cara, e você sabe disso. Nós todos estamos preocupados com você. Obviamente você está chateado com alguma coisa, mas não quer dizer. Eu te conheço há quantos anos, Draco? Você não consegue mentir para mim.

- Blaise, você está se bandeando para o lado da Pansy, isso sim!

- Mas é claro. Eu tenho que fazer média com a minha namorada. - a morena deu uma cotovelada no estômago dele, mas Blaise apenas riu - Falando sério agora, Draco. Eu não ligo para o que a Astoria anda falando de você e... Deixa eu terminar! - ele avisou, quando o loiro fez menção de interrompê-lo - Se você tem alguma coisa para falar, eu quero ouvir de você que é meu amigo, e não dela. Então, desembuche logo, que eu estou sem paciência.

Draco alternou entre encarar Blaise e Pansy, mas ficou em silêncio. Não sabia o que dizer. _"Oh, eu reencontrei o Harry Potter, se lembra dele? E aí eu estou surtando, pois ele não quer mais falar comigo, tudo porque eu meti um soco na fuça do ex dele. Demais, não? Por isso Astoria está me chamando de gay por aí, mas isso não tem cabimento nenhum. Eu só tive uma crise de ciúmes completamente normal quando vi os dois se beijando. Coisa de amigo macho." _Ele não diria isso nem em um milhão de anos.

- Eu vi o Harry Potter andando aqui na semana passada. E vocês conversando na cafeteria... - Pansy começou, depois de checar se só havia os três na sala.

Draco estava tão ferrado.

- Como você sabe que era ele?

- Eu já li um dos livros dele, reconheci pela foto da contra-capa. Astoria anda espalhando que um cara gay está atrás de você, e que você não parece ligar muito para isso. No começo eu achei que fosse ela querendo acabar coma sua reputação, já que vocês romperam o noivado. Mas você tem estado muito estranho essa semana, Dray, e Potter não apareceu mais aqui. - ela segurou a mão de Draco entre as suas.

- E eu vi Potter algumas vezes na livraria, na semana passada - Blaise completou. - Mas essa semana eu fui até lá para falar com você, e não o vi mais.

- As pessoas não precisam ir à livraria todos os dias, Blaise.

- Não, não precisam. - o negro disse com um tom de quem não acredita no que está falando.

Draco detestava ter amigos que o conheciam bem demais. Blaise colocou a mão que não rodeava Pansy no ombro do loiro.

- Diga, Draco. Você só vai ter paz depois que falar. - Pansy falou, e ela sorria tão tranquilamente, que o loiro se perguntou se toda aquela confusão que ele sentia era mesmo errada. Claro que era. Disso ele tinha certeza. Mas Pansy e Blaise não pareciam se importar. Talvez ele também devesse deixar de se importar tanto também.

E Draco contou o que havia acontecido, desde o seu encontro com o Harry na livraria, até o incidente no parque e a ida deles à mansão. Ele não falou nada sobre como ele estava se sentindo, mas eles podiam muito bem deduzir.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por um momento, mas logo Blaise soltou Pansy e passou o braço em volta dos ombros de Draco. A morena também se levantou, agarrando o loiro escandalosamente.

- Sabe o que você precisa, Dray? De uma bebida extra forte!

- Eu trabalho, seu alcoólatra. - o loiro empurrou o amigo, mas Blaise não pareceu se importar.

- Mas depois do trabalho não tem problema, né? Eu passo na sua casa de carro e te pego hoje, depois do expediente.

- Isso, Dray! Você tem que vir! - Pansy se animou, pulando abraçada nos dois. - Você tem que chacoalhar esse esqueleto! Que tipo de estudante de medicina você é, que não aproveita as festas da faculdade?

Draco revirou os olhos, indignado. Mas estava se sentindo realmente feliz pelos amigos continuarem agindo normalmente com ele, como se ele não tivesse falado nada de estranho.

- Okay, vocês venceram! - ele se rendeu, e a morena deu gritinhos alegres - Quero só ver como vou trabalhar no sábado...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da beta:<strong> Owwwn, Draco se entregou legal com essa crise de ciúmes! Como o Harry não percebe uma coisa dessas? Tinha que ser o Potter! E agora essa festa... hum... só digo que isso promete MUITO! (6) Quero ver chover reviews, hein? Beijos, amores!

**Nota da Bia:** Tá, não me matem por ter feito o Harry corresponder ao beijo do Oliver... O coitado tava confuso xDD As coisas vão melhorar. Aguardem e confiem hauhuahauhaua

**Nota da Carol:** Oie, genteee! Então, não nos matem por acabar nessa parte! Hauahauhau As coisas vão melhorar, podem acreditar! E quem acha que o Oliver mereceu a surra, põe o dedo aqui! *apanha* Tudo bem que o Dray exagerou um pouco (Drama Queen mor), mas ele ficou com mto ciúme mesmo! Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! ;D Obrigada a todos que comentaram! AMO MTO VCS! S2

Respostas para quem não estava logado:

DW03: Oiee! Hauahua A Astoria e o Lucius querem impedir os meninos a todo custo! Mas vamos ver o que acontece! ;D Muito obrigada por comentar a fic (3 reviews seguidos *O*)! S2 Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tbm xD Bjão!

Anne Marie: Oie! Huahauhau Fiquei com medo agora! xD Mas pode deixar que eu vou postar sim! Eu demoro mais não falho. Espero que goste desse cap tbm! Brigadão por comentar! [] Bjão!

Nanda: Oiee! Que bom que vc está gostando da fic! *O* Fico mto feliz, e a Bia tbm ;D Ninguém gosta da Astoria na fic, fato. Huahuahua! Esperemos que ela fique mais legal! Brigadão por comentar! [] Espero que goste desse cap tbm! Bjão!

Julia: Oie! Que bom que vc gostou! Brigadão por comentar! [] Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tbm! Bjão!

Acho que é isso, gente!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Deixem REVIEWS para que a gente saiba o que vcs estão achando!

Bjão, seus lindos! S2


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Primeiras Impressões

**Autoras:** Bia Elric e Carol1408

**Beta: **Mila B

**Ship: **Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Classificação: **M

**Sinopse: **Nem sempre as primeiras impressões são as que realmente importam.

**Avisos: **Fic feita EM DUPLA com a minha amiga Bia, ela "fez o papel" do Harry, e eu do Draco. Inspirada na história do casal Yukina/Kisa de Sekai-ichiHatsukoi. Possui conteúdo SLASH (relacionamento homossexual), se não gosta, não leia.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não nos pertence, ele pertence à escritora J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Nem Sekai-ichiHatsukoi é nosso, é da mangakáShungiku Nakamura, publicado pela editoria CIEL e pelo Studio DEEN, no Japão. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, nem viola direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMEIRAS IMPRESSÕES<strong>

**CAPÍTULO 5**

* * *

><p>A boate era nova e, como o pessoal adora uma novidade, estava lotada. Harry, apesar de ser meio nerd, sempre gostou de festas. Normalmente quando ia, acabava encontrando pessoas legais para dançar ou conversar. Mas geralmente não passava disso. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que tinha que beijar na boca a noite inteira ou então encher a cara para se divertir.<p>

Ao ouvir a batida animada da música, começou a movimentar os quadris e sentiu quando Oliver passou a mão em torno da sua cintura, movendo o corpo junto ao dele.

- Vamos dançar! - Harry exclamou entusiasmado.

- Vai indo! - Oliver gritou para que ele pudesse ouvi-lo. - Vou procurar o pessoal, aí depois vou lá na pista de dança.

Oliver buscara Harry em casa, e os dois seguiram juntos para a boate onde encontrariam os demais.

Harry fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. A música eletrônica predominava o ambiente. As luzes oscilavam, e as pessoas dançavam animadas, bebendo e rindo.

Quando começou a tocar _Club can't handle me_, Harry se animou ainda mais. Iria aproveitar aquela noite para se acabar na pista de dança e esquecer que Draco Malfoy existia. Dançava de olhos fechados, sem perceber que atraía a atenção de algumas garotas (e de alguns rapazes também). Alguns, inclusive, aproximaram-se, tentando interagir com ele, mas Harry movimentava o corpo animado, sem dar atenção a ninguém. Sentia que poderia dançar a noite inteira.

~oOo~

Draco desceu do carro de Blaise, praticamente carregando Pansy junto (que estava sentada em seu colo) e agradecendo aos deuses por ainda estar vivo. Blaise era uma ótima pessoa, mas dirigia muito mal. Além do que, o loiro logo iria sufocar dentro daquela _"pocilga"_, com tanta gente em um espaço tão restrito.

- Isso, isso, Draco. Desça rápido e pare de tirar um casquinha da namorada alheia. - o negro brincou, também descendo.

Crabbe, Goyle, Nott e Astoria desceram da parte de trás do carro. Draco preferia ir com Pansy no seu colo do que com Astoria, isso era certo. Blaise não se importou, pois sabia o quanto ele estava desgostoso com a loira, e sabia que Pansy era como uma irmã para ele. E, pelo menos, Theodore aproveitara a oportunidade.

Logo eles entraram na boate, e a música alta pareceu explodir os ouvidos de Draco. A casa estava lotada.

- Olha, olha! A Daphne tá ali! - Pansy apontou, e Draco viu a amiga numa parte elevada da pista, tocando as músicas. A loira tinha conseguido o emprego como DJ, e arranjara entradas de graça para os amigos. O pessoal se aproximou a procura de uma mesa e acenou para Daphne, que sorriu e falou algo que ninguém entendeu, devido ao volume alto do som.

Draco pediu uma bebida a um dos garçons e voltou os olhos para a pista de dança. Pansy estava reclamando com Blaise, tentando puxá-lo para dançar, mas ele estava entretido em uma conversa com Crabbe e Goyle. Na realidade, estavam apostando quando que Theodore tomaria uma atitude em relação à Astoria. Pelo menos, ele já tinha sumido da mesa e levado a garota para a pista de dança. Foi então que Pansy viu um cara que estava chamando bastante atenção, mais ao centro da pista. Deu um gritinho estrangulado e puxou a manga de Blaise várias vezes, sem chamar a atenção de Draco.

- O que foi, mulher?

- Ali, ali! - ela apontou discretamente para a pista.

Blaise deu uma olhada naquela direção e viu Harry Potter se acabando de dançar. Cuspiu toda a bebida que tomava com o susto.

- Blaise! - ela o repreendeu, fazendo uma careta.

- Não creio! Ele aqui? - e então, o moreno teve uma ideia. Ao ver que o amigo ainda estava meio distraído, esperando pela bebida, cochichou para a namorada - Pansy, Pansy! Essa é a chance do Draco! Temos que fazer Potter ficar com ciúmes!

- Sim! - ela se animou - Vou levar o Dray pra pista comigo e tentar fazer ciúmes nele! Você sabe como o Draco fica gostosão quando dança - o moreno, que estava sorrindo e concordando com tudo que a namorada dizia, fechou a cara na hora após o último comentário. Ela deu um risinho estrangulado - Não tanto quanto você, meu amor. - Pansy espalhou beijinhos na face de Blaise, tentando amenizar a situação.

- Vá lá, antes que eu me arrependa.

Pansy sorriu e beijou apaixonadamente o namorado antes de se virar e agarrar o braço de Draco, que nem tinha notado a movimentação dos dois. Ele derrubou parte da bebida que tinha acabado de receber e xingou Pansy mentalmente. Na verdade, não tão mentalmente assim, mas ela pareceu não ligar, já pendurada em seu braço, tagarelando e puxando-o para pista de dança.

Ela parou o loiro numa distância segura de Potter, de modo que este pudesse vê-los, mas Draco não, já que estava virado para ela.

- Por que Blaise não quis vir com você?

- Porque ele é um chato que só sabe apostar. - ela fez cara feia, e o loiro riu. A música mudou, e um _remix_ de _Telephone_, da Lady Gaga começou a tocar. Pansy gritou entusiasmada e puxou o loiro, tentando inventar uma coreografia com ele, enquanto os dois cantavam a letra. O desgraçado sabia mesmo dançar, ela pensou, já vendo as garotas (e garotos) mais próximas babando de inveja dela, vendo o corpo do loiro se mover sensualmente, no ritmo da música.

Potter não iria resistir.

~oOo~

Quando Harry abriu os olhos e visualizou aqueles cabelos platinados, quase caiu duro para trás. Por que, com tantas boates por aí, Draco tinha que vir justamente àquela? A vontade de cavar um buraco bem grande voltou, mas ele logo rejeitou a ideia ao ver a garota que estava praticamente pendurada no pescoço de Draco. Primeiro entristeceu-se. Lá estava Draco-gostoso-Malfoy se divertindo com sua nova conquista. Depois sentiu um ciúme irracional e uma vontade quase insana de ir até lá e tirar a _piranha _de cima dele.

Teria sido aquilo que Draco sentiu quando o viu no parque com Oliver? Mas para isso, ele teria que sentir alguma coisa...

O escritor não conseguia desviar os olhos da bunda de Draco. Ele dançava com precisão e leveza, deixando todos hipnotizados.

_"Ah, porcaria! Parem de olhar para ele!",_ Harry pensou exasperado.

Draco deveria ser preso! Era um crime alguém ser tão bonito. Ele usava uma camisa verde sem mangas e uma calça preta muito justa. Os cabelos estavam molhados. E a forma como ele mexia aquele quadril... CRIME! CRIME! CRIME!

Ele já estava prestes a ir até lá para acabar com aquela exibição quando se sentiu puxado pelo pulso.

- Eu trouxe uma bebida para você - era Oliver.

Harry torceu o nariz. Tinha até se esquecido do rapaz.

- Encontrou o pessoal?

- Sim! Eles estão no segundo piso. Vamos até lá! Está muito cheio aqui - Oliver gritava para que o moreno o ouvisse. - Podemos dançar mais tarde.

- Eu vou apenas cumprimentar um amigo e já subo - Harry disse com um ar de inocência que enganaria qualquer um.

Oliver, que nunca gostou muito de dançar, acabou concordando e se afastando.

O moreno sorriu de uma forma quase perversa enquanto apertava o copo de cerveja com força. Sem pensar duas vezes, foi em direção ao casal e esbarrou com tudo em cima da _atirada_, virando toda bebida na roupa dela.

- Oh, me desculpa! - Harry exclamou, fingindo arrependimento. - Eu juro que não te vi!

~oOo~

- Oh, tudo bem, não tem problema. - Pansy disse.

Ela reparara na expressão homicida de Harry ao vê-los dançando quase grudados. Era óbvio que o moreno virara o copo de propósito em cima de sua roupa. Ainda bem que sempre tinha uma blusa reserva na bolsa.

Pelo menos estava comprovado agora: Potter se mordia de ciúmes de Draco. As coisas iam esquentar.

Draco estava com os olhos arregalados, encarando Harry como se ele fosse um ser do outro mundo. Até ali tinham que se encontrar? Mas ele viu o ex-namorado babaca do moreno acenar para ele do canto da pista, indicando que o estava esperando. Fechou a cara na hora. Então, ele ficava a semana toda sem dar notícias e depois saía para uma boate com o idiota?

- Harry. - ele cumprimentou secamente - Não sabia que estaria aqui. - _"E ainda por cima com o seu ex"_, completou em pensamento. Ele se voltou para a amiga - Pansy, venha. Vamos dar um jeito nessa sua roupa.

_"Ih, ele está irado."_ Pansy percebeu que Draco tinha visto o tal Oliver acenando para Harry, que agora voltava para pista atrás do amigo. Provavelmente ele tinha notado Draco também.

- Não, está tudo bem, Dray. Foi só um pouquinho de cerveja. Logo seca.

- Harry, o que está acontecendo? - Oliver se aproximou, mas quem ele encarava era Draco, e não o moreno.

~oOo~

- Nada - Harry encolheu os ombros, sentindo-se estúpido por ter feito aquilo com a pobre garota. Ele percebeu que ela tentou aliviar o seu lado, então não deveria ser tão má assim. De todo jeito, Draco tinha o direito de sair com quem bem quisesse.

_"Não fui eu mesmo que surtei naquele dia e praticamente o chutei da minha vida? Ele pediu desculpas e eu ignorei totalmente"_, pensou desanimado. De repente, a noite perdeu toda a graça.

- Vamos, Oliver - Harry o puxou pelo braço antes que ele e Draco resolvessem começar uma nova briga.

Apesar do escritor achar difícil o loiro começar qualquer coisa - ainda mais uma briga - por ele.

- Desculpa mesmo pela roupa - Harry pediu, e desta vez foi sincero. - Olha, você pode enviar a conta da lavanderia para mim, certo? - ele sempre andava com alguns cartões com seu endereço e telefone. Nunca se sabe quem poderia encontrar e por isso sempre se precavia. - Divirtam-se – completou, afastando-se e puxando Oliver com força.

Quando estavam longe o suficiente, Oliver o puxou e tentou beijá-lo a força, mas Harry o empurrou.

- Que merda! Eu já disse para você não fazer isso! - o moreno exclamou irritado, e subiu para encontrar os amigos, batendo o pé. Oliver, porém, não o deixou em paz tão fácil.

- Você gosta dele, admita! – ele disse furioso.

- E se eu gostar? - Harry suspirou cansado. - Não é da sua conta!

Deu graças aos céus quando encontrou Neville e Dean, e Oliver não pôde continuar gritando na sua orelha.

~oOo~

Pansy voltou à mesa vibrando por dentro. Draco estava com cara de que tinha indo a um enterro. Blaise logo chegou nos dois, querendo saber as novidades.

- E então? Como foi? E o que aconteceu com a sua roupa, Pansy? - ele percebeu a blusa encharcada da namorada.

- Morreu de ciúmes! Foi isso que aconteceu! - ela cantarolou alegremente - Eu sabia!

- Por favor, Pansy. Foi um descuido, só isso. - Draco alegou, enquanto se sentava à mesa e virava o copo todo de uma vez.

Blaise arregalou os olhos. O loiro tinha jurado que não ia beber, pois teria que trabalhar no outro dia, mas, ao que parecia, Draco não iria cumprir a promessa. Ele olhou para Pansy, que sussurrou um "ex", e Blaise entendeu tudo. A morena juntou sua bolsa, dizendo que ia ao banheiro trocar de roupa. Blaise viu que o amigo pedia por mais uma bebida, claramente insatisfeito com a situação.

Mas talvez fosse melhor mesmo que Draco enchesse a cara. Ele sempre fazia loucuras quando bebia.

~oOo~

Harry mordia levemente o polegar enquanto fingia ouvir a conversa dos amigos. Sentia o olhar irritado de Oliver em sua direção, mas realmente não dava muita atenção ao ex. O moreno bebericava a sua cerveja sem muito entusiasmo, enquanto procurava pelos cabelos platinados na pista de dança, porém sem encontrá-los em lugar nenhum. Remoendo-se de ciúme, Harry imaginou que ele estivesse aos amassos com aquela morena em algum lugar escondido da boate.

- Eu li o seu livro, Harry! - Lavender chamou sua atenção. - É muito bom! Estou ansiosa pelo próximo!

Ele forçou um sorriso e agradeceu, mas não se envolveu no debate sobre sua mais recente obra que se iniciou logo em seguida.

Pensou que estivesse "curado" de sentir algo na presença de Draco Malfoy. No entanto, lá estava ele com o coração acelerado e as pernas bambas só por saber que o loiro estava em algum lugar por ali.

"Patético...", suspirou aborrecido.

Quando olhou para a pista de dança outra vez, viu Draco meio vacilante, seguindo até o meio do lugar completamente sozinho. Será que ele levara um chute da garota e enchera a cara daquele jeito? Estava nítido que ele não estava muito sóbrio no momento.

- Eu vou dançar - Harry anunciou, enquanto largava o copo de cerveja quase intocado em cima da mesa.

O escritor observou o loiro dançar sozinho por pelo menos três músicas. Harry realmente não estava contando. Poderia passar o resto da noite admirando aquele homem delicioso mexer os quadris daquele jeito. Algumas pessoas arriscaram se aproximar, mas Draco as dispensou de uma forma meio rude.

Quando uma loira tentou pular no pescoço dele, Harry achou que era melhor acabar com aquilo. Em passos decididos foi até o rapaz e o segurou pelo pulso.

- Vamos, Draco! Você não está bem - tentou puxá-lo, mas Draco era mais forte e logo Harry se viu preso nos braços fortes, sendo "obrigado" a dançar agarradinho com o loiro. - Oh, por favor, Draco! Não estamos em uma boate gay. As pessoas ficarão chocadas se nos virem dançando assim.

~oOo~

Draco estava bêbado. Ele tinha noção de que teria problemas no trabalho, já que estava misturando um monte de bebidas diferentes e acabaria com uma ressaca daquelas no outro dia, mas não estava ligando muito para sua consciência lhe alertando desse risco.

Depois de virar algumas doses de uísque, "furtar" a batida que Astoria tinha pedido e, finalmente, decidir dividir uma garrafa de tequila com Crabbe e Golye (e ele nem sentiu tanto a dor no bolso, mas ela viria mais tarde; afinal, ele tinha contas a pagar), ele estava achando tudo lindo e maravilhoso. Tirando o fato de Potter estava no andar de cima, provavelmente se agarrando com o pervertido do parque que atendia pelo nome de Oliver, tudo estava na mais perfeita sintonia.

Blaise e Pansy tinham sumido no meio da multidão, e provavelmente estavam se agarrando em algum canto da boate. Então não havia ninguém para por juízo em sua cabeça. Decidiu que iria para a pista de novo, ver se tinha alguma visão de Harry no andar de cima. Tomou mais um copo e acenou para os amigos, indicando que iria para a pista.

A música agitada ressoava em sua cabeça, fazendo seu corpo vibrar com a batida. Enfiou-se no meio da multidão, começando a dançar. Deu uma olhada no andar de cima, mas não viu Harry em lugar nenhum. Ficou ainda mais revoltado, mas não parou de dançar. Garotas e garotos se aproximavam dele, tentando alguma coisa, mas ele os ignorava, sem parar de se mexer no ritmo do som. Os mais ousados ele dispensava veementemente.

Logo ele sentiu alguém segurá-lo pelo pulso e, quando se virou para dar mais um fora, viu os olhos verdes de Harry lhe encarando.

Ele disse alguma coisa sobre ele não estar bem e que deveria ir embora, mas Draco não estava mais raciocinando direito. O moreno deixara o babacão plantado no andar de cima e descera para vê-lo.

Passou os braços em volta da cintura de Harry, puxando-o para si e fazendo-o acompanhar-lhe no ritmo da música.

_I know you got it, clap your hands on the floor_

_And keep on rocking work it upon the floor_

_If you're a criminal, kill it on the floor_

_Steal it quick on the floor_

_On the floor_

O moreno falou mais alguma coisa, mas Draco não conseguiu ouvi-lo direito com o som alto retumbando em sua cabeça. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas de Harry, até chegarem em seu quadril, segurando-o mais firme junto de si. Sentiu um perfume adocicado se desprender do moreno e, sem conseguir resistir, aproximou o rosto do pescoço dele e aspirou o aroma suave, para depois beijar a pele descoberta, querendo sentir o sabor salgado de seu suor.

Harry agarrou sua camisa fortemente, e o loiro tomou isso como uma aprovação, voltando a beijar e chupar o pescoço do moreno, suas mãos entrando por debaixo da camisa dele e marcando a pele da cintura, esfregando seus quadris contra os dele, numa fricção que estava deixando-o louco.

~oOo~

O "pobre" Harry tentava a todo custo conter os avanços de Draco. Ele percebeu que algumas pessoas próximas começavam a apontar e olhá-los com reprovação. Logo, porém, ele perdeu a linha de raciocínio. Draco estava _chupando_ o seu pescoço com tanto gosto que parecia um vampiro faminto. No mínimo iria deixar uma marca de uma semana no local. E aquela música não estava ajudando em nada! Draco esfregava-se nele, fazendo com que o escritor deixasse pequenos gemidos escaparem. Outras vezes ele ronronava e tentava, em vão, puxar as mãos safadas para cima.

_Dance the night away_

_Live your life and stay out on the floor_

_Dance the night away_

_Grab some body drink a little more_

Bem que Harry gostaria de seguir o conselho da música e dançar com o loiro pelo resto da noite, mas ele sentia que, se ficassem ali por mais um minuto, Draco acabaria acertando um beijo na sua boca e ele não conseguiria recuar. Aí seriam expulsos da boate a ponta pés, a mídia descobriria e seria um escândalo daqueles que deixaria os dois em maus lençóis.

Ele pensou que Draco só poderia estar muito bêbado para está-lo agarrando daquele jeito, na frente de todo mundo. Antes que a cena piorasse de vez, o moreno o puxou com força e dessa vez o estudante não conseguiu impor muita resistência.

Quando ia saindo, viu a morena que estava com Draco antes e apertou o braço do loiro com mais força como quem diz: 'É meu! Tire os olhos!', mas se surpreendeu quando ela sorriu e fez sinal positivo.

Do lado de fora estava frio, Harry tremeu um pouco e inconscientemente aproximou-se mais de Draco, buscando o calor do corpo dele.

- Muito frio! - Harry reclamou emburrado. - Vou tentar achar um táxi para nos levar e...

Sua frase morreu no meio do caminho, pois Draco o puxou para o beco que ficava na lateral da boate e o prensou contra a parede.

- Draco... - murmurou receoso. - Não faça algo de que possa se arrepender mais tarde...

Ele parecia não ouvi-lo. Com os olhos fixos em seus lábios, começou a vencer a distância entre os dois. Ele murmurou algo com 'olhos verdes', no entanto, Harry já estava _out _demais para entender.

Fechou os olhos, esperando pelo toque, e sentiu o corpo derreter quando aconteceu.

Diante do breu de seus olhos, explodiram diversos fogos de artifício. Sem pensar, ele passou os braços em torno do pescoço do loiro, e ficou quase na ponta dos pés para correspondê-lo melhor. Quando a língua de Draco pediu passagem, Harry não negou. Ao contrário, acolheu-a em sua boca com entusiasmo, desejo e paixão. Seu corpo inteiro tremia e ele conseguia pensar apenas em uma palavra: 'Mais!'.

Sentiu quando Draco prendeu os seus braços na parede, acima da sua cabeça. O loiro parecia temer que ele fugisse. Ah, se ele soubesse como estava fantasiando com aquele beijo há semanas!

Gemeu de susto e prazer quando o futuro médico deslizou uma das pernas entre as suas, encaixando-se ali perfeitamente.

Sexy. Extremamente sexy. Era isso que Draco Malfoy era. E iria levá-lo à loucura com apenas um beijo.

Harry chegou à conclusão, em sua mente confusa, de que não poderia chamar aquilo de 'um beijo', mas sim de 'O BEIJO'!

A boca de Draco tinha diversos gostos diferentes, alguns de bebida, entretanto, Harry conseguiu perceber o gosto de chocolate e, droga, ele era viciado em chocolate.

Quando o loiro percebeu que Harry não iria escapar, soltou os pulsos dele que continuavam presos, e o moreno pôde deslizar as mãos pelas costas largas do rapaz e puxá-lo para ainda mais perto.

Urgência. Desejo. Mãos se tocando, se descobrindo. Bocas unidas, beijando, sugando.

Se aquilo fosse um sonho, Harry não queria acordar nunca mais.

~oOo~

Draco vibrava por dentro.

Deuses, ele não tinha percebido antes o quanto queria Harry para si. Mas agora ele tinha uma noção. Ter o corpo do moreno todo colado ao seu, sentir sua pele úmida de suor contra seus dedos e seus lábios, fazia tudo ter sentido. Ele queria, precisava, ansiava por mais.

O moreno conseguiu se afastar dele, agarrando-o pelo braço e levando-o para fora da boate. Ele procurou por um táxi, mas Draco não podia esperar mais.

Quando deu por si, estava prensando o escritor contra a parede de um beco qualquer e inclinando-se para beijá-lo. Os olhos de Harry estavam tão brilhantes, que pareciam hipnotizá-lo.

- Eu não consigo mais resistir a esses olhos verdes, Harry.

E selou os seus lábios com os dele.

Logo o beijo passou a ser mais urgente, e Draco prensou mais o moreno na parede, apartando suas pernas e enfiando a sua entre elas, para aumentar o contato. Lambeu os lábios de Harry, pedindo passagem, e quase morreu quando ele aceitou aprofundar o beijo.

Mordeu o lábio inferior Harry com cuidado, para depois voltar a beijá-lo. Suas mãos soltaram os pulsos de Harry, e começaram a explorar o corpo do moreno. Seus dedos percorreram um caminho tortuoso pelo abdômen do escritor, subindo para o peito, por debaixo da camisa, e apertando um dos mamilos dele. Harry gemeu e jogou sua cabeça para trás, contra a parede, e Draco sorriu. Desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço de Harry, passando a língua pelo pomo-de-adão, para depois chupar a pele suada, enquanto impulsionava seu quadril mais forte contra o do moreno.

Suas mãos voltaram a descer, agora pelas costas de Harry, e se enfiaram dentro da calça jeans apertada dele, apertando a pele macia e branquinha do bumbum empinado, e seus lábios voltaram a se grudar aos dele, fazendo-o gemer dentro da sua boca.

O moreno virou o rosto corado para o lado e murmurou alguma coisa sobre eles estarem em um local público.

Draco deu uma espiada na ruela estreita em que estavam e, então, na rua principal. Ela estava quase vazia, mas tinha algumas pessoas saindo e entrando na boate que poderiam notá-los, se fizessem barulho demais. E isso poderia prejudicar a carreira de Harry.

Então, o loiro relutantemente tirou as mãos de dentro da calça do escritor, afastando-se um pouco, para poder encará-lo nos olhos. Ele pareceu meio espantado, sem acreditar que tinham parado. Mas Draco sorriu, segurando as mãos dele entre as suas, entrelaçando seus dedos, e inclinou-se novamente, roubando um beijo rápido dos lábios inchados.

- Vamos.

E puxou-o para fora do beco.

~oOo~

Quando Draco começou a massagear o seu mamilo, Harry não resistiu à provocação, jogou a cabeça para trás e acabou batendo dolorosamente contra a parede. Até aquele momento os saldos da sessão agarramento eram o seguinte: pelo menos duas chupadas com marcas que durariam uns três dias, pernas bambas pelo resto da noite, frio na barriga, lábios inchados e um senhor galo pela pancada.

O escritor achava que o loiro não iria ousar mais, entretanto logo provou estar redondamente enganado, pois Draco deslizou as mãos para dentro da sua calça e Harry não teve forças para resistir ou afastá-lo. Ele apertou a blusa do loiro com força enquanto mordia o lábio inferior para se impedir de gemer muito alto. Era demais para o seu controle. Estavam em meio a uma via pública, praticamente se devorando. Novamente a culpa o atingiu e ele tentou, em vão, por um fim àquela loucura.

- Draco, não podemos fazer isso no meio da rua... - murmurou com a voz rouca. Queria continuar sim, mas protegido pelas paredes do seu quarto.

O problema foi que Draco parou de vez. Harry quis gritar de frustração, mas o loiro lhe lançou um olhar cheio de promessas enquanto segurava as suas mãos.

O moreno sorriu quando começaram a procurar um táxi. Naquela hora era difícil encontrar um disponível, então já passava das três da manhã quando conseguiram um livre. Harry percebeu que naquele meio tempo a bebida voltou a pesar no corpo de Draco e ele cochilava em pé.

Assim que entraram no táxi, o estudante tombou para o lado e dormiu de vez. Harry ficou extremamente frustrado, afinal, esperava que algo mais acontecesse quando chegassem ao seu apartamento, porém logo pensou que talvez tivesse sido melhor assim, uma vez que Draco não estava exatamente lúcido e a última coisa que Harry queria ouvir no dia seguinte era: 'Não deveríamos ter feito isso!'.

Seria bem difícil subir sozinho carregando Draco, então Harry pagou um extra para que o motorista do táxi o ajudasse a ir pelo menos até o elevador. Quando chegaram ao andar do escritor, o moreno teve que ter toda a paciência do mundo e ir sussurrando comandos para Draco, que obedecia no automático. Com cuidado, abriu a porta e respirou aliviado por Jane não ter vindo recebê-lo. Ela sempre fazia um auê e talvez acordasse Draco com os latidos... Ou talvez não, já que o loiro parecia estar praticamente em coma alcoólico e, nem se o teto desabasse, ele perceberia alguma coisa.

_"Eu ainda não sei por que você encheu a cara desse jeito!"_, o autor pensou insatisfeito.

Com um suspiro, começou a despi-lo, para que ele dormisse mais confortavelmente. Tirou os tênis, as meias, a camisa e a calça. Arfou quando a única peça que restou cobrindo aquele corpo perfeito foi a boxer preta. Seus dedos brincaram um pouco com a peça, mas ele não teve coragem de tirá-la. Seria ousadia demais.

Acabou deitando do lado dele e velou o sono tranquilo do loiro por algum tempo. Não demorou muito e Draco o puxou, fazendo com que ele ficasse deitado confortavelmente sobre o peito definido.

Sorrindo, Harry acabou adormecendo.

~oOo~

Sua cabeça doía.

Doía muito, muito mesmo. Parecia que seu cérebro ia explodir, de tanta dor. Abriu os olhos, mas a fraca claridade do quarto foi suficiente para que ele voltasse a fechá-los com um gemido estrangulado.

Sentiu pequenas patas caninas se apoiarem em seu braço. Realmente, _muito pequenas._ Jacky não podia ter encolhido de tamanho. Forçou-se a abrir minimamente um olho, para espiar o que lambia animadamente sua face, e deu de cara com uma Jane muito faceira em vê-lo acordado.

Sim, Jane. A cachorrinha de Harry.

Abriu os olhos de vez, sentando-se rapidamente na cama. A cachorrinha grunhiu diante de seu movimento brusco, e sua cabeça latejou ainda mais. Aquele definitivamente não era o seu quarto.

- Oh, Deus! Estou na casa do Harry! - ele gemeu, caindo de volta na cama, as mãos massageando as têmporas, tentando fazer a dor passar.

O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali? Ele não se lembrava de nada da noite passada! Tinha entrado na boate, tinha dançado com Pansy, e tudo parecia que ia correr muito bem. Mas Harry apareceu e, logo depois, o idiota do ex dele, e então ele tinha voltado para a mesa e bebido. E bebido muito. E depois, tudo era uma incógnita na sua cabeça. Espiou debaixo da coberta e constatou que estava só de boxer. O que ele tinha feito?

Seu corpo todo estava moído, e a ressaca estava fazendo-o querer gritar por uma aspirina. Jane tinha se aconchegado alegremente no seu colo, mas ele se levantou da cama, devolvendo-a à cestinha e fazendo um carinho rápido atrás das suas orelhas, para alegrá-la. Procurou por suas roupas, mas elas não estavam em lugar algum. Encarou analiticamente a porta do quarto, tentando se decidir se deveria sair ou não - e ainda por cima "peladão" daquele jeito. Mas a dor de cabeça foi mais forte, e ele apertou as têmporas de novo, decidindo sair em busca de algum remédio.

Escutou a voz baixa de Harry e de mais alguém falando com ele. Conhecia aquela voz...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> A música utilizada foi _On The Floor - Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull_.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da beta:<strong> EU FALEI! Falei que ia esquentar! Nossa, o que foi esse amasso deles na pista de dana e naquele beco? Não foi só o Harry que ficou frustrado quando o Draco caiu no sono não... huahuahaua! E agora o loiro não lembra de nada! *sacode o Draco* Huum, depois dessa sessão de amassos, eu quero ver vocês deixando muitas reviews para a minha twin e a fofa da Bia! :D

**Nota da Bia:** Ê! Finalmente os dois saíram do zero a zero. E foi bem quente... hauahauahua Agora sejam pessoas bondosas e comentem para nos inspirar e nos animar, certo? Beijos! Bia.

**Nota da Carol:** Oiee, gente linda! Desculpem a demora, a culpa foi toda minha dessa vez. x.x O cap já estava pronto a algum tempo, mas eu não tive tempo de postar, estou tendo aula de domingo a domingo o dia inteiro (por sinal, estou na aula agora xD)... Para quem tava infeliz que eles não estavam fazendo nada, e acham que a festa não ia dar em nada... TADAM! Surpresinha pra vcs! xD

Obrigada a todo mundo que comentou no cap passado! O número de reviews diminuiu (eu até esperava por isso, pq o cap foi um pouco diferente do que vcs esperavam u_u), por isso agradeço de coração a quem comentou! VCS SÃO UNS AMORES!

Respostas aos reviews não logados:

Julia (Oie, amore! Draco tendo ciúmes é mara! Que bom que vc está gostando da fic! Espero que goste desse tbm! Muito obrigada por comentar! Bjão!);

DW03 (Oi, amore! Hauahau Harryzito é tapado, mas nós o amamos assim xD Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tbm! Muito obrigada por comentar! Bjão!);

Nanda (Oie, flor! Bem, a festa deu em alguma coisa, só não sei se foi do seu agrado xD Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Muito obrigada por comentar! Bjão!);

Yuuki-chan (Oi, flor! Tentei te responder, mas vc bloqueou as MPs. Todos detestam a Astoria, fato xD ahuahau Acho que todo mundo surtou com o cap passado xD Que bom que gostou do cap! Espero que goste desse tbm! Muito obrigada por comentar! Bjão!).

Então, vcs gostaram? Não gostaram? Querem cortar as gargantas das autoras? Deixem reviews para que a gente saiba, okay? Adoramos todos os comentários lindos que recebemos! ;D

É isso, gente! Até o próximo capítulo!

Bjão, seus lindos! S2


End file.
